Nunca Brinque Com os Sentimentos
by Paula Granger
Summary: Fanfic DracoGinaHarry. Draco brincou com um sentimento poderoso, talvez até o mais forte de todos... O amor. [...] Fic acabada!
1. Férias n'A Toca

_**N/A: **Minha primeira fanfic... Eu não tinha nem sequer lido os livros ainda (só o primeiro), tudo o que eu sabia sobre Harry Potter era através da fics. Algumas coisas estão meio distorcidas dos livros e não está lá as mil maravilhas, mas como é a minha primeira fic eu fiquei com dó de reescrever. As continuações melhoram!_

_**Sinopse**: Draco brincou com um sentimento poderoso, talvez até o mais forte de todos... O amor. Mas ele teve uma surpresa: o amor se virou contra ele e pregou-lhe uma peça, uma peça da qual ele não poderá escapar... Draco provou do próprio veneno... e agora cabe a ele arcar com as conseqüências de seu ato..._

**Capítulo Um  
**_Férias n'A Toca  
_  
- Rony, o Harry virá aqui essas férias?- Gina perguntou tentando esconder a ansiedade.

- Não sei Gi... Mas por que você tá tão interessada assim? "Droga, ele percebeu... Sua tonta, não sabe nem disfarçar o interesse?" Gina xingou-se mentalmente "eu não quero que ele perceba que eu ainda gosto do Harry, aliás, eu não quero que ninguém saiba, não quero que fiquem com pena da pobre Gininha, já não basta eu não ser correspondida com o mesmo sentimento que eu tenho por ele que, aliás, não é nenhuma quedinha infantil como muitos pensam..."

- Gina, eu tô falando com você! - Rony resmungou ao chamar a irmã, que estava "aérea", pela milésima vez.

- Ahn? Que? O que foi Rony?

- Ah, deixa pra lá, não dá pra conversar com você hoje...- ele respondeu bravo.

- O que foi que eu fiz??? - Gina se perguntou ao ver o irmão indo em direção à cozinha pisando duro.

No meio das férias, Dumbledore avisou-os que Harry poderia ir à Toca e ficar lá até o início das aulas.

- Rony, você ainda não terminou suas lições de férias, por isso você vai terminá-las enquanto eu mando a Gina buscar o Harry.- disse Molly.

- Eu??? - Gina perguntou corada e incrédula.

- É, Rony tem que terminar as lições como eu já disse, seu pai e Percy estão no trabalho e Fred e Jorge, bem, eles estão ocupados com a loja - essa última frase Molly falou preocupada - E eu, pra variar, estou com o almoço atrasado...

- Mas mãe... - Rony retrucou enquanto sua irmã tentava disfarçar, em vão, que estava totalmente nervosa com aquilo.

- Nada de mas nem meio mas Sr. Ronald Weasley.

Rony calou-se na hora, pois quando sua mãe dizia seu nome inteiro e ainda adicionava um "senhor" aí é que não adiantava retrucar, para o seu próprio bem.

- Vá se trocar Gina, em meia hora o portal se abrirá para você ir pegá-lo.

- Tá certo mãe - Gina disse com as orelhas púrpuras de tanto nervosismo agora.

"Por Merlin, não tem escapatória..." ela pensou descendo as escadas já pronta para ir.

- Querida, se prepare está na hora. - Molly disse vindo apressada da cozinha - Tchau.

E Gina desapareceu da sala segurando uma casca de banana que servia como chave de portal.

- B-boa ta-tarde, o Harry est-tá? - Gina gaguejou constrangida ao ver que o menino que abrira a porta a examinava de cima a baixo com o queixo caído.

- O que você quer com ele?

- E-eu vim bu-buscá-lo.

- Você é amiga dele?

- Si-sim - Ela respondeu tentando parecer simpática mas estranhando o interesse do menino.

- Ahn... Vejo que o Harry - ele disfarçou uma careta - tem sorte com alguns "amigos"...

"Droga por que ele não chama o Harry logo?".

Harry apareceu à porta e olhou de Gina, que havia ficado corada assim que seu olhar se encontrou com o do menino, para Duda, não gostando nada da atitude dele.

- Oi Gina!

- Olá - ela respondeu sem graça percebendo que o menino provavelmente tinha ouvido toda a conversa. "Ai que situação mais desagradável" pensou ela quebrando o silêncio logo em seguida, evitando ao máximo olhar para Harry - Mamãe pediu para que eu viesse te buscar, o Rony tá meio ocupado com as lições...

- Tudo bem. Vamos?

- Claro.

Duda olhou feio pra Harry, que havia pego suas coisas e colocado pra fora da casa, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Desculpe pelo... ahn...- Harry disse sem graça, mas foi interrompido antes de terminar a frase.

- Não, tudo bem...- ela respondeu mais sem graça ainda - O portal se abrirá em 30 segundos. Dá a mão... Harry a obedeceu e ela sentiu um arrepio tomar seu corpo.

Em instantes eles apareceram na sala da Toca...

- Até que em fim! - Rony falou- Por que vocês demoraram tanto?

- Eu tive um pequeno probleminha...- Gina respondeu olhando rapidamente para Harry, mas vendo que ele também olhava pra ela, desviou o olhar vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Que problema?- Agora foi Fred que perguntou entrando na conversa junto com Jorge.

- Depois eu explico - Harry tentou acabar com o assunto vendo o constrangimento de Gina. - E como vão as coisas aqui na Toca?

- Vão bem - Jorge se precipitou - e nossa loja está melhor ainda!

- É, a: "Gemialidades Weasley" vão de vento em polpa! - Fred continuou.

- E a gente aqui em casa é que sofre com as explosões que dão quando uma invenção deles dá errada, retrucou Rony. Todos riram.

- Oi Harry querido! Venham almoçar crianças.

- Ai, eu detesto quando ela me chama de criança - Rony resmungou baixo para que a mãe não ouvisse.

- Que mau-humor Rony.

- Não liga não Harry, ele tá assim porque a Hermione só vai poder vir amanhã... Ele ficou arrasado quando soube, e bem, deu no que deu...- disse Fred provocando o irmão.

- A Mione vem? Rony! Por que você não me avisou?

- Ah, por que eu tenho que lembrar de tudo...?

- Dá próxima vez vou pedir a Hermione que venha imediatamente senão a gente vai ter que aturar o Rony assim de novo...

- Cala boca Gina!

- Tá, não tá mais aqui quem falou...

Eles almoçaram e depois de os gêmeos mostrarem suas gemialidades pregando- lhes peças, eles passaram o resto da tarde jogando Snap explosivo. No dia seguinte, foi uma festa quando Hermione chegou, tanto pela saudade como pela felicidade de não terem mais que agüentar o Rony naquele estado (quando Mione chegou ele logo ficou amigável de novo).  
  
- Está ficando muito tarde acho que vou dormir...- disse Harry.

Os outros se entreolharam disfarçadamente e responderam em coro, rindo em seguida da cena:

- Boa noite Harry.

Ele subiu e então Molly falou baixinho:

- Amanhã a gente tem que acordar bem cedinho pra preparar o que falta... Rony, qualquer coisa você distrai o Harry lá em cima até estar tudo pronto.

- Tá - ele respondeu.

- Boa noite, eu já vou me deitar - disse Mione já subindo as escadas.

- Espera, eu também vou, boa noite - Rony disse indo atrás dela.

Eles subiram e Hermione já ia dormir quando Rony disse que tinha uma coisa pra falar com ela. Ela estranhou e perguntou o que era.

- É meio... pessoal...- ele respondeu puxando-a pelo braço para o quarto da irmã.- É... você foi para a Bulgária com o Krum?- ele perguntou juntando toda a coragem que tinha no momento.

- Bem, ele me convidou mas eu não achei que seria uma boa idéia eu sozinha com um menino, que eu nem conheço tão bem assim, na Bulgária!

- Ahn...

- Por que você perguntou? E o que tem de pessoal nisso?

- É que...- ele respondeu sem jeito.

- Não vai me dizer que você está com ciúmes?

- Eu? Eu não, bem... Eu não sei!

- Rony, onde você tá querendo chegar com essa conversa?- perguntou Hermione desconfiada do verdadeiro motivo da conversa...

- É que... Eu...- Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e disse segurando sua mão. - Eu gosto de você! - agora ele estava roxo prendendo a respiração, de nervoso, de vergonha, de medo do que ela pudesse dizer ali...

Ela ficou séria e, para o espanto do garoto, mandou ele se levantar, ficando frente a frente com ele. Ela deu um sorriso e ele suspirou aliviado.

- Eu também! Você não sabe há quanto tempo eu queria ouvir isso...- ela ia completar a frase mas não pode por que naquele instante ele a beijou.

De início ela se assustou, afinal ele a pegou desprevenida, por mais que a situação pedisse aquele beijo ela não esperava que ele fosse tão repentino... mas depois, ela respondeu ao beijo fervorosamente. Naquele instante Gina entrou no quarto.

- Mione, você...- ela parou ao ver aquela cena. Os dois olharam pra ela sem graça. - Ai, por Merlin, me desculpe, eu não queria...

- Tá tudo bem, uma hora você ia ficar sabendo...- Hermione respondeu divertida com o "novo namorado" que estava totalmente vermelho.

- Eu, eu... vou dormir- ele disse procurando as palavras que não vinham muito ordenadas em sua mente.

- Boa noite meu amor - Hermione disse rindo da expressão de consternação dele e dando-lhe um selinho em seguida.

- Boa noite - Gina disse corada da cabeça aos pés!

No dia seguinte, como o planejado, todos acordaram mais cedo que Harry e arrumaram e decoraram a casa. Assim, quando Harry acordou e desceu as escadas, levou um grande susto, todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

- SURPRESA!!! Feliz aniversário Harry!

Ao ouvir aquilo, um sorriso de orelha a orelha se formou em Harry: aquele seria o melhor aniversário que ele já tivera!

- Por Merlin, eu tinha esquecido!!!

- Foi o que ele conseguiu falar.

Todos passaram a festa contentes e entregaram seus presentes a Harry: de Mione ele ganhou um livro enorme com o título: Quadribol. Ele olhou a primeira página, estava escrito: "Tudo o que você queria saber sobre quadribol você encontra aqui!". Depois, ele abriu o presente da Sra. Weasley: como ele esperava, mais uma suéter verde com um H bordado. Depois, ganhou algumas gemialidades dos gêmeos, uma capa para guardar sua vassoura do Rony, um pedido de desculpas do Percy por não ter dado tempo de comprar um presente devido ao trabalho no ministério e, de Gina, ele recebeu um amuleto que tinha a foto de todos os Weasley, Harry e Hermione dentro, com um cartão:  
  
_"Espero que este amuleto lhe traga sorte para o resto de sua vida. Que você seja extremamente feliz e realize todos os seus sonhos, Gina"_  
  
Ele agradeceu os presentes e rapidamente colocou o amuleto no pescoço. Rony pediu atenção de todos por um instante e, todo vermelho, anunciou:

- Eu tenho mais um motivo pra comemorar hoje além do aniversário de Harry: meu namoro com a Mione!!!

No instante seguinte ouviu-se exclamações, entre elas: "até que enfim", "demorou hein", "eu sabia", além dos cumprimentos o abraços apertados do Sr. e da Sr. Weasley.


	2. A Viagem

**Capítulo Dois**

_A Viagem..._  
  
E os dias foram passando até que chegou a hora de ir para Hogwarts. A Sra. Weasley deixou-os na plataforma ¾ com muitos abraços e recomendações. Fred e Jorge foram procurar seus amigos e Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina foram para um vagão vazio.

- Mione, tem certeza que você quer que eu fique aqui? Eu vou entender se vocês quiserem conversar sozinhos...

- Não Gina, pode ficar.

- Então espera um minutinho que eu vou avisar minha amiga que eu vou ficar aqui com vocês.

Gina saiu da cabine e em alguns minutos voltou, chorando muito alto.

- O que foi Gina? - Harry perguntou.

- Minha amiga...- ela soluçou

- O que tem ela? Desembucha menina! - Rony gritou nervoso.

- Não grita comigo - ela continuou entre soluços - ela, ela... foi atacada nas férias por Você-Sabe-Quem.

- O que?- perguntaram os três juntos.

- Não me peçam pra repetir porque eu não consigo - ela disse se sentando no chão.

Hermione foi até a amiga e a abraçou. Harry e Rony fizeram o mesmo.

- Desculpe Gina, eu não queria ter gritado, eu estava ficando nervoso...

A menina não conseguia responder.

- Calma Gi...- Hermione disse tentando, em vão, acalmá-la.

- Como calma? - Gina finalmente conseguiu falar. - Falar é fácil... Você está aí com seus amigos na boa, mas eu não! Não dá pra ficar calma, não dá! - ela terminou a última frase gritando e se levantando para ir embora.

- Gina...- Harry falou segurando-a pelo braço.

Em qualquer outra situação Gina teria ficado corada e encabulada, mas naquela hora tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi puxar o braço para que ele a soltasse e gritar:

- Me deixa, eu quero ficar sozinha - e saiu da cabine chorando ainda mais alto que anteriormente.

Ela entrou numa cabine que aparentava estar vazia e pôs-se a pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Por que? Por quê? - Ela se perguntava entre os soluços olhando pela janela.

Ela começou a lembrar da amiga, dos muitos momentos que ela a ajudou a estudar, dela fazendo-a rir quando Gina estava triste... e continuou a chorar.

- Por Merlin, por que isso está acontecendo? Me diz, por quê??? - Gina se perguntava quase gritando inconformada...

Gina estava tão distraída olhando pela janela e relembrando os momentos com sua amiga enquanto chorava descontroladamente que nem percebeu que um par de olhos cinzentos a observava.

- O Potter te deu o fora, Weasley?- Ele falou num tom frio e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico.

Ela olhou e pôde confirmar sua suspeita de quem era: os cabelos de um loiro platinado, o peito estufado, os olhos cinzentos agora brilhantes com o comentário que fizera, e o pior, ainda assim, ele era lindo...

- Não estou com saco para ficar ouvindo seus desaforos agora, Malfoy - ela respondeu ainda chorando mas rangendo os dentes de raiva. - Vá embora.

- Acontece que você está na minha cabine, ou não notou minhas coisas aqui?- Gina, que não tinha reparado, não soube onde enfiar a cara.

- Bom, se é assim, saio eu. Antes só do que mal acompanhada.

- Quem está mal acompanhado aqui sou eu Weasley... Vai lá com o seu namoradinho exibido, sua amiga sangue-ruim e seu irmão pobretão, eles sim merecem a sua companhia...

- Com eles é que eu não vou mesmo - ela murmurou baixinho pra si mesma.

- O que foi que você disse? - Malfoy perguntou estranhando o que ouviu. - Por que você não vai com eles?

- Eles não me entendem...

- E quem é que te entende?

- Ah, Malfoy eu nem sei por que eu estou falando com você.

- Nem eu... E acho melhor você ir logo antes que ache que pode ser minha amiguinha e venha me pedir dinheiro emprestado... Sabe? Para não passar fome... - ele disse isso num tom irônico e superior.

- Cala a boca Malfoy, eu nunca iria querer ser sua amiga - ao dizer isso ela se lembrou da menina que sofreu o ataque e levou a mão à boca voltando a chorar. E terminou em prantos - e você não sabe pelo que eu estou passando, já seu pai, deve saber, e muito bem...

- O que meu pai tem a ver com isso?

- Por acaso o Lord do seu pai matou a minha melhor amiga, e eu não me surpreenderia se ele tivesse participado disso... - ela respondeu gritando e saiu da cabine mais abalada do que nunca.

Ela procurou uma cabine vazia e ficou lá, os olhos fixos na janela, olhando a paisagem.

- Gina? A menina olhou para a porta e encontrou um par de olhos verdes a encarando.

- Eu já falei para você me deixar em paz...

- Gina, me desculpe eu...

- Harry você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo...

- Você acha que eu não sei? Gina, eu perdi meus pais pela mão Dele, e Cedrico também no ano passado. - Gina abaixou a cabeça chorando silenciosamente agora - E você não sabe como eu me senti quando te vi naquela câmara, morrendo. Você acha que é fácil conviver todos esses anos com você lembrando que se não fosse por mim, que peguei de volta o diário, você não teria passado por tudo aquilo?

- Harry, me desculpe - ela ergueu a cabeça encarando-o com vergonha. - Eu sou uma egoísta, só pensei em mim mesma, me desculpe.... - agora ele a tinha abraçado. - Dói muito Harry...

- Eu sei, mas não vai passar se você ficar se afastando dos outros, porque aí você não terá o consolo de quem se preocupa com você, como eu.

Gina se afastou do abraço o suficiente para que pudesse encará-lo novamente.

- Obrigada Harry.

- Não tem do que Gina, além disso, eu estou aproveitando essa situação para ficar mais próximo de você- ela o olhou confusa. - Gina, você não sabe como eu gosto de ficar próximo a você, de ter mais uma amiga pra confiar - Gina suspirou triste, ela acabara de perder as esperanças - e mais alguém para me ajudar a me vingar do Duda... - os dois riram e ela corou de leve ao lembrar do acontecido. - Você viu como ele ficou quando te viu?

- Não sei o que ele viu de mais...

- Não seja modesta, você está muito bonita- agora sim Gina corou violentamente. - É verdade!

- Ah, Harry pare com isso e vamos falar de outra coisa... é muito bom ter você como amigo também. - ele sorriu agradecido. - Eu acho que nos vamos passar o resto da viagem aqui, meu irmão e a Mione devem estar aproveitando a nossa ausência, se é que você me entende...

- Ih, é mesmo, acho que não vai sobrar muito da gente se nós interferirmos...

Harry pegou a mão de Gina e enlaçou a sua enquanto eles olhavam pela janela. A menina ficou roxa na hora! Mas depois encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e eles adormeceram.


	3. De Volta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo Três**

_De Volta a Hogwarts_  
  
Eles acordaram com Rony e Mione os sacudindo.

- Vamos, a gente já chegou...- Hermione disse.

Gina e Harry contaram o que havia se passado tentando se livrar dos ciúmes de Rony quando os viu juntos. Isso enquanto eles se dirigiam ao Salão Principal.

O Chapéu Seletor indicou todos os novos alunos as casas que deveriam ficar, até que chegou o último.

- Grifinória! - ele disse acabando sua tarefa.

A mesa da casa se encheu de palmas e gritos de boas vindas. Alvo Dumbledore bateu uma colher em sua taça indicando que ia falar e todos, imediatamente, se calaram.

- Eu gostaria de dar novamente as boas vindas. Espero que este ano traga tudo de bom para todos nós e que façamos bom proveito. Obrigada. Depois disso, os pratos se encheram magicamente de comida e todos começaram a jantar.

- Nossa, esse ano muitos alunos vieram para a Grifinória - Gina, que ainda estava muito abatida, comentou.

- É, vieram alunos do primeiro ano e também outros que foram transferidos de outras escolas - completou Mione.

- É, eu só espero que eles sejam bons em quadribol, vamos precisar de um goleiro esse ano. E nós precisaremos de um capitão - comentou Fred que também participava da conversa.

- É mesmo... Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso! - disse Harry.

Depois do jantar eles foram para a sala comunal.

- Gi, você não comeu direito... - disse Mione preocupada com a amiga.

- Eu não estou com fome, só isso. Está ficando tarde, eu vou dormir. Boa noite - ela disse já subindo as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios femininos.

- Boa noite - responderam os outros três. Eles conversaram mais um pouco e logo foram se deitar.

_Tudo escuro. Uma menina aparece assustada, correndo. Ela tropeça. Uma luz verde muito forte a atinge. É possível ouvir uma risada fria enquanto a menina está imóvel no chão. A risada era de Tom Riddle. Ele oferece a Gina, que assistia a tudo, o diário. Ao ver a expressão de horror da menina, ele ri, aponta para a outra caída no chão e diz que Harry Potter será o próximo._

Gina acordou assustada e começou a chorar. Eram cinco da manhã e ela não conseguiu pregar o olho novamente. Que saudade sentia de sua amiga, e ao vê- la no sonho só fez ela piorar.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Rony, que já haviam acordado, estavam esperando as meninas na sala comunal. Um tempo depois, Hermione desceu.

- Bom dia!

- Onde está a Gina? - Harry perguntou.

- Ela está no quarto, disse que só vai descer mais tarde. - respondeu a amiga preocupada.

- Ela está bem? - Rony perguntou.

- Ela se trancou no banheiro, não há quem a tire de lá agora. Estava chorando muito.

- O que será que ela tem?

- Rony, ela perdeu uma amiga!

- Tá, Mione. Mas precisa chorar tanto?

- Se você perdesse eu ou o Harry, como você acha que se sentiria Rony?

- Ei vocês dois, podem parar de brigar? E ainda mais como se eu não estivesse aqui! - Harry interferiu.

- Desculpe Harry - disse Mione. - Mas o Rony também... francamente!

- Tá, vamos tomar café, tô morrendo de fome - retrucou Rony.

- Draquinhoooo, tava com saudade... fofo!

"Ai que ódio quando ela me chama de fofo..."

- Você já tomou café?- O menino perguntou seco a Pansy.

- Já!

- Então vamos dar uma volta...- Disse Draco levando-a para fora do Salão Principal.

Eles estavam cruzando o corredor quando esbarraram em uma menina de cabelos ruivos que andava olhando pro chão.

- Weasley, será que você não olha por onde anda?

Ela ergueu os olhos vermelhos, marejados de lágrimas e disse num fio de voz:

- Desculpe!- e saiu em direção ao salão antes que Draco pudesse debochar dela.

- A onde a gente vai fo...- ela ia completar a palavra mas Draco a beijou a empurrando para uma sala desocupada e escura.

"Se eu ouvir ela me chamar de fofo outra vez, juro que largo ela aqui mesmo... mas como será que aquela Weasley consegue chorar tanto? Draco, dá pra parar de pensar naquela pobretona?"  
  
- Gina? O que foi? - Neville perguntou preocupado ao ver o estado da menina.

- Vamos falar com Harry, Mione e meu irmão que eles te explicam - respondeu ela entre soluços.

Eles chegaram na mesa e Harry, ao vê-la naquele estado, ficou penalizado e foi abraçá-la.

- Gina, não fica assim...- ele beijou-lhe a testa.

- Harry, eu tive um pesadelo, eu VI Harry, eu não vou conseguir, eu não sou tão forte como você.

- É claro que vai Gina, e é claro que você é forte! No começo é assim, mas depois a gente se acostuma... E a gente vai estar aqui pra te ajudar...

- Obrigada Harry...

- Promete que vai superar isso?

- Prometo que vou tentar...

- Ela respondeu olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes de Harry, tanto, que o menino teve a sensação de que ela podia ler sua mente naquele momento.

- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que tá acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou Neville confuso.- O que ela tem?

Hermione sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dele.

- Ah, eu... Gina...

- Tudo bem Neville - Agora ela continuou olhando nos olhos de Harry - eu preciso encarar isso de frente!

- Que tal mudarmos de assunto? - Perguntou Rony se sentindo excluído da conversa e com uma pontinha de ciúmes por Gina estar abraçada com Harry.

Então, Hermione olhou no relógio trouxa que havia ganhado de seu pai naquelas férias, e disse preocupada:

- As aulas começam daqui a dez minutos.

- Que aulas vocês tem hoje Mione? - perguntou Gina interessada.

- Primeiro eles vão para adivinhação e eu para aritmancia, depois vamos para trato com as criaturas mágicas e finalmente defesa contra a arte das trevas.

- Ah, vamos ter que encarar a morcega velha falando que o Harry vai morrer hoje? - perguntou Rony desanimado.

- O Harry não é o único para quem a Sibila prevê a morte... - disse Gina.

- Não? - perguntou o menino.

- É, ela começou a pegar no meu pé... eu sempre vou morrer das formas mais trágicas... Eu acho que se eu falar pra ela que uma bola de fogo vai cair na Terra e todo mundo vai morrer queimado vai ser pouco pra ela... - todos riram - e eu vou ter uma aula com ela depois de uma com aquele carrasco do Snape, e antes de uma aula de vôo.

- É, você não tá muito melhor do que a gente...

- Bom, eu tenho que ir para as masmorras agora senão eu chego atrasada e é menos uns cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória, tchau, a gente se vê no almoço.

- Tá bem!

Gina estava pensativa e triste na aula do Snape. Ele tinha mandado os alunos fazerem uma poção e ela errou na quantidade de Salutre. Resultado: a poção ficou da cor que não deveria e ela perdeu 15 pontos para a Grifinória. "Droga, o que mais pode dar errado agora?" ela murmurou baixinho tentando arrumar a poção. Mas só conseguiu piorar: ela começou a soltar faíscas azuis e ficou com um cheiro horrível. Snape disse à ela para passar naquela noite, depois do jantar, na sala dele para cumprir detenção. "Eu e a minha boca... mas também, ele foi muito injusto..." pensou ela.

- Ah, isso sem contar que a srta. acabou de perder mais 15 pontos para sua casa. - completou ele parecendo satisfeito.

Antes que Gina pudesse fazer algo mais de errado, o sinal tocou anunciando o final daquela aula. A menina foi para a sala da Sibila. Até que a aula não estava correndo tão mal assim. Mas isso foi antes dos olhos de Sibila se encontrarem com os de Gina, enquanto ela explicava como se lia a mão.

- Srta. Weasley, você pode vir aqui na frente para que eu faça uma demonstração?

Gina, sem escolha, foi até a professora que pegou sua mão e começou a analisá-la.

- Uhmmmm... vejo que você não terá muito tempo pela frente querida, que pena. Você vai sofrer muito... A sua morte será lembrada, tristemente, por todos aqueles que se preocupam com você... ah meu bem, eu sinto muito... - nesse instante Sibila ficou com os olhos vidrados em algum ponto a sua frente e ela apertou os pulsos da aluna, que ela segurava para ver a mão, "fincando" as unhas nela.

Gina ficou assustada e pediu a professora que a soltasse, pois a estava machucando.

- Você vai sofrer... e seu precioso Potter também - continuou Sibila.

No mesmo instante que ela terminou a frase, ela voltou a si e dispensou todos os alunos (que não estavam muito diferentes de Gina) alegando estar com dor de cabeça.


	4. Na Ala Hospitalar

**Capítulo Quatro**  
_Na Ala Hospitalar_  
  
Gina saiu da sala da professora pisando duro: "Por que ela tem que fazer isso? Dizer que eu vou morrer já não é o suficiente para ela? Poxa, por que ela tem que falar do Harry e ainda me machucar daquele jeito? Eu só sei de uma coisa: para a aula dela eu não volto mais". A menina pensava enquanto se dirigia a biblioteca esperar que desse o horário da próxima aula.

Como ela não tinha o que fazer e ainda faltava tempo, ela resolveu ir até as estantes e pegar um livro. Ela procurou e achou um livro trouxa, "Romeu e Julieta?" disse ela lendo o título do livro. Gina o levou até uma mesa e começou a lê-lo. Tinha coisas que eram um pouco difíceis de entender para uma bruxa, mas ela ficou fascinada com o livro e até esqueceu um pouco dos seus problemas. Ela já estava lendo a décima página quando o sinal tocou. Então, pediu a Madame Pince para levar o livro e entregá-lo na semana seguinte.

Quando todos chegaram a aula, tiveram uma surpresa.

- Bom dia alunos - disse a madame Hooch - como o professor Lupin não pode comparecer a aula que daria aos grifinórios e sonserinos do quinto ano, eles terão aula com a gente.

Podia-se ouvir murmúrios desapontados dos sonserinos e dos grifinórios do quarto ano. Mas Gina até que ficou feliz, pois teria uma aula com Hermione, Ron, e Harry.

- Oi Gina! O que foi? Por que você tá brava? - perguntou Harry a Gina que não conseguiu esconder o ódio que ainda sentia de Sibila e ficou vermelha ao ver Harry se aproximar. - Não se preocupe, os sonserinos provavelmente não vão querer se misturar com a gente...

- Não é isso Harry...- Gina respondeu com alguma dificuldade, afinal estava falando com Harry...- É aquela morcega velha, como o Rony diz, que passou dos limites hoje. Eu não volto à sala dela nunca mais. - ela continuou rangendo os dentes.

- Mas o que foi que ela fez?- perguntou Rony curioso.

- Ela tava ensinando como ler mãos e pediu para ler a minha. Aí, eu não podia recusar e ela como sempre disse que eu iria morrer tragicamente e blá blá blá... Mas depois, ela ficou com os olhos esquisitos e começou a apertar meus pulsos dizendo que eu ia sofrer e que o Harry também... - ela mostrou os pulsos dela e eles ficaram indignados.

- Tá vendo porque eu saí da aula dela? Aquela professora é uma louca! - É Mione, eu vou falar com Dumbledore para mudar de curso depois do jantar e... ai droga, já estava esquecendo: o Snape me deu uma suspensão e tirou trinta pontos da Grifinória porque eu errei na poção... que ódio!

- Só por isso?

- É Rony, o Snape me detesta...

- Bom, agora que vocês já se enturmaram, vamos começar logo a aula? - disse a professora - Bom eu vou colocar vocês em duplas. Vou aproveitar para misturar as turmas. - e ela começou a montar as duplas - ... Sr. Creevey e Sr. Potter, - Colin, só faltava dar "pulinhos de alegria!" - Srta. Parkinson e Sr. Longbottom, Srta. Bulstrode e Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger e Srta. Gunar, Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy...- Harry olhou penalizado para a amiga, tudo bem que os outros também não saíram felizes na escolha de seus pares, mas ter que aturar o Malfoy era demais... - Vocês vão fazer o seguinte...- explicou a professora iniciando a atividade.

Quando finalmente todos entenderam o que era para fazer e começaram a agir, madame Hooch pediu licença para falar com Dumbledore. Harry ficou com Colin, estrategicamente, perto de Gina e Draco para socorrer a amiga do menino caso ela precisasse. De onde ele estava, dava para ouvir algumas coisas ditas por Malfoy em seu tom sarcástico e superior.

- Harry, me ajuda aqui? - perguntou Colin vendo que o menino se distanciava dele distraído.

- Já estou indo - disse Harry se aproximando mais dele de um modo que, mesmo que não ouvisse os dois, pudesse vê-los.

- Weasley, vejo que você leva jeito com vassouras... mas acho que estaria ainda melhor se você as estivesse usando como os trouxas costumam usar: para varrer o chão. Aí você poderia limpar o chiqueiro que deve ser sua casa e ainda ajudava a sua família pobretona que não pode pagar um elfo doméstico porque estão preocupados demais em não passar fome. Talvez até que você tenha futuro assim...

- Malfoy, seu jeito arrogante de ser e seu sorriso sarcástico te deixa tão...- ela ia continuar mas ele a interrompeu:

- Irresistível?

- Irritante!!!

- Ora, Weasley, pode admitir que me acha irresistível, não tem mau nenhum nisso, aliás, eu sou mesmo...

"E o pior é que ele está certo... Gina Weasley, o que é isso? Está ficando louca? Ele é um Malfoy... mas que lindo é... Ei, quer parar com isso?"

- Só se for para aquela..., aquela Pansy sei lá o que!- ela respondeu antes que pensasse em mais alguma besteira...

- Aquela Pansy, ao contrário de você, tem bom gosto e me acha muito mais do que irresistível...

- Se ela realmente tem bom gosto, boa coisa não deve ser!

- Ah, Weasley...

- E quer parar de me chamar de Weasley? - ela o interrompeu.

- Esse não é seu sobrenome? E além do que, você não iria querer que eu te chamasse de Gina, não é? - ela negou com a cabeça, "eu não tinha pensado nisso..." foi o que passou pela sua mente naquele momento, mas que não era bom ser chamada do mesmo modo que ele chamava seus irmãos, não era. - Então, Weasley- ele elevou a voz para dizer o "nome" dela - Não queira me julgar porque você não chega nem aos meus pés para isso. Quanto a Pansy, nem vou comparar vocês duas que seria perda de tempo e você se sentiria inferior... oh, o que eu estou falando, voc É inferior - ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico - e também...- Draco estava tão empenhado em ofender a menina que nem percebeu que ela estava ficando tonta...

Quando ele percebeu, já era tarde: ela estava indo de encontro ao chão...

- Weasley?- Draco gritou.

Harry que havia conseguido se aproximar dos dois para ouvir a conversa que estava ficando quase aos gritos, percebeu que Gina caia e mergulhou com sua Firebolt para tentar apanhá-la. Eles não tinham percebido, mas enquanto Draco e Gina discutiam, eles foram "subindo" com suas vassouras, e Harry que tentava sempre ficar um tanto quanto próximo deles, subia com Colin também. Harry foi a toda velocidade, parecia que sua vassoura ia quebrar, mas ele continuava, empenhado eu alcançar a menina. E quando eles estavam a poucos metros do chão ele conseguiu. Quando ele a pegou, ele se desequilibrou da vassoura e o dois caíram no chão. Mas a queda foi pequena e não eles não se machucaram.

- Gina? - Harry falou enquanto sacudia a menina tentando, em vão, acordá- la.

Hermione e Rony foram correndo ao encontro dos dois quando perceberam o que aconteceu. E Draco, que estava imobilizado na vassoura, finalmente conseguira descer.

- Gina, Gina acorda! Por Merlin Gina...- Harry dizia apavorado.

- Calma Harry, isso não vai ajudar...- Hermione disse tentando fazê-lo parar. Ela estava preocupada com a amiga e Rony apertava sua mão olhando nervoso para a irmã.

- O-o que é que aconteceu? - perguntou Draco meio abobalhado.

Harry, ao perceber que Draco estava ali, disse nervoso e entre os dentes:

- Malfoy, não se faça de cínico, ela está assim por sua causa... Se algo acontecer a ela eu, eu...- Harry iria ameaçá-lo quando o Draco o cortou:

- Ei, não foi culpa minha não, eu nem encostei nela... - e continuou, agora com seu tom maldoso que ele recuperou com a insinuação de Harry - no mínimo ela causou tudo isso para chamar sua atenção, Potter... Já que você não faz isso naturalmente, nada melhor que uma ceninha para ajudar.

Harry já ia partir para cima de Draco quando madame Hooch chegou.

- Mas será possível? Não posso deixar vocês sozinhos um instante? O que houve com a Srta. Weasley? - perguntou a profª abrindo caminho até Gina pelos alunos que vieram ver o que aconteceu.

- Tudo o que eu sei é que ela desmaiou e caiu da vassoura... sorte que Harry conseguiu amparar sua queda... - disse Mione prestativa.

- Obrigada Srta. Granger e, Sr. Potter, parabéns. Cinqüenta pontos a mais para a Grifinória. Hermione teria ficado feliz em outra situação, mas a amiga dela ainda estava desmaiada e ela estava extremamente preocupada. - Agora, Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger, levem-na até a ala hospitalar, por favor.. Harry pegou Gina no colo e a levou seguido por seus amigos.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou madame Pomfrey fazendo alguns exames na menina que estava abatida. - Ela está anêmica, o que ela tem comido?

- Desde a viagem de trem para cá, quando ela descobriu que perdeu a amiga, ela não tem comido quase nada... - disse Harry pensativo.

- Está explicado... Mas como vocês deixam a amiga de vocês ficar sem se alimentar direito?

- A gente tentou convencê-la mas ela não quis... - disse Mione.

Rony não tinha dito nem uma palavra desde que viu sua irmã desmaiada, e não pretendia fazer isso tão cedo... ele parecia estar em estado de choque.

- Ela vai acordar a qualquer momento e eu terei que fazer ela comer alguma coisa... mas ela vai precisar de descanso, por isso, voltem para as suas aulas... - disse madame Pomfrey.

- Desculpe-me mais eu só saio daqui quando Gina acordar e me disser que vai seguir suas instruções... - protestou Harry.

Ele e Mione argumentaram tanto que madame Pomfrey permitiu que os três ficassem.

- Está bem, mas eu quero silêncio, não se esqueçam de que lugar estão... vou arrumar alguma coisa para quando essa mocinha acordar... - ela suspirou cansada e saiu da enfermaria.

Um tempo depois, Gina abriu os olhos assustada:

- O, o que aconteceu? Onde eu estou? - perguntou fracamente.

- Gi? Você está bem? - Rony falou finalmente abraçando a irmã. Harry e Hermione sorriram ao ver o gesto de carinho de Rony.

- Eu estou meio tonta... mas eu vou ficar bem...

- Desculpe Gi... eu não dei atenção para você quando você mais precisou de mim...

- Você não tem que se desculpar de nada Rony... Eu te amo sabia? - Gina disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ela olhou para os outros dois e continuou - ou melhor, eu amo vocês três...

Eles conversaram sobre o que aconteceu até que madame Pomfrey chegou e mandou Harry, Mione e Rony almoçarem, alegando que não queria ter que cuidar de mais três anêmicos naquela enfermaria!


	5. A Detenção

**Capítulo Cinco**

_A Detenção_

O trio inseparável dessa vez obedeceu a madame Pomfrey e se dirigiu ao Salão Principal.

- Coitada da Gininha... - disse Rony triste.

- É, mas eu estou muito orgulhosa do meu namorado pelo que você fez lá... - disse Hermione dando um beijo nele.

- Er... eu vou indo na frente... - disse Harry meio incomodado com a situação.

Os dois pararam de se beijar sem graça.

- Desculpe... - disse Mione.

Quando eles chegaram no salão, foram imediatamente surpreendidos pelos gêmeos que perguntaram, preocupados, se era verdade o que diziam por aí sobre Gina ter desmaiado. Eles confirmaram e explicaram todo o ocorrido, desde a notícia no trem, da qual os dois não sabiam, até a estadia na enfermaria.

- Minha irmãzinha anêmica? - perguntou Jorge.

- Depois do almoço eu vou ver Gina naquela enfermaria, madame Pomfrey querendo ou não... - Disse Fred.

- Cuidado com o que vocês vão fazer, não queremos perder pontos...

- Pode deixar Mione.

Então os três começaram a conversar.

- Ai que ódio do Potter... é metido que só com aquela cicatriz e está sempre bancando o herói...

- Mas se não fosse ele, aquela Weasley teria se esborrachado no chão porque você não fez nada... - disse Crabble

- Cala a boca idiota... e... e é claro que eu não ia pegá-la, você acha que eu iria fazer algo por causa de um Weasley? Aquilo pode ser contagioso... - respondeu Draco tentando explicar.

- Mas você ia deixar ela cair? - Goyle perguntou.

- Um Weasley a mais ou a menos não vai fazer diferença... E pra que eu iria bancar o herói? O tonto do Potter já não faz isso? E, se for pra ficar igual ao Potter, eu não quero nem vou bancar o herói nunca... Mas que eu ainda vou me vingar do garoto cicatriz metido a valente, ah vou... - disse Draco pensativo.

- E o que você vai fazer?- perguntou Crabble.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas vai ser algo... especial - disse ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto...

- Vo-você vai fa-falar com você-sabe-q-quem? - disse Goyle assustado. A última palavra não passou de um sussuro...

- Ai, por que eu converso com esses dois imbecis? - perguntou Draco a si mesmo, baixinho.

- Gina? Tudo bem? - perguntou Fred assim que conseguiu passar pela madame Pomfrey, junto com seu irmão.

- Mais ou menos, afinal, eu estou na enfermaria... - disse Gina com um sorriso tentando se sentar na cama.

Jorge, ao ver que a irmã não conseguia se levantar, a ajudou apoiando as costas dela no travesseiro recostado sobre a cabeceira da cama.

- Nós ficamos sabendo do que aconteceu no trem... - Fred começou.

- Eu, preferia não falar sobre isso agora, se vocês me entendem...

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem... Mas e vocês, como vão as aulas? - ela disse mudando de assunto.

- Ah, a gente teve duas de herbologia, a professora Sprout falou a aula inteira... mas não vou criticar a aula dela para você por que eu sei que é a sua preferida...

- É, acho bom mesmo... eu bem que queria ter tido herbologia hoje... assim talvez eu não tivesse aturado aquela louca da Sibila...

- Por que tanto ódio ao pronunciar o nome dela?

- Ela fez o seguinte... - e Gina explicou detalhadamente a aula de adivinhação mostrando os pulsos machucados, pela professora, para os dois.

- Que horror... - Jorge comentou.

- É, e eu não volto mais para a aula dela, eu vou me transferir para aritmância...

- Só vê se não estuda demais para não ficar que nem a Hermione... - disse Jorge

- É, eu não ia aturar uma "mini-mione" como irmã...

Gina riu:

- Pode deixar que isso não vai acontecer... e além de herbologia? O que vocês tiveram?

- Transfiguração... e você?- perguntou Fred acariciando os cabelos da irmã.

- Tive a bendita aula de vôo e a aula do Snape... - ela pareceu se lembrar de algo- droga!

- O que foi?

- Ah, Jorge, ele tirou trinta pontos da Grifinória e eu teria que cumprir detenção hoje... isso tudo porque eu errei numa poção... Mas e agora? Como é que eu chego para o Snape e falo que eu não vou poder ir? - ela olhou para os dois pensativa e deu um sorriso maroto...

- Que? Ai meu Deus, sobrou para a gente...

- Ah, pela sua irmãzinha doente, vai... - Gina disse dengosa fazendo a maior cara de "cão sem dono" que pode.

- Tá bem... - Jorge disse suspirando fundo.

Nesse instante, madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria com um prato de sopa na mão.

- Agora a senhorita trate de se alimentar direito... - Falou a madame Pomfrey - Vocês dois, me dêem uma mãozinha e façam com que ela coma tudo, depois vão para as suas aulas da tarde que a doente aqui é a irmã de vocês... e além do mais, ela precisa descansar...

- Tá certo. - disse Fred à enfermeira que saia em direção a sua sala. - Você ouviu... - ele continuou dessa vez para a irmã.

- Eu não estou com fome...

- Ah é? Srta. Weasley não me faça ter que fazer aviãozinho... - ele disse ameaçando pegar a colher.

Gina riu:

- Seu bobo, eu não sou mais criança...

- Então trate de comer porque você é uma adulta e sabe o que é melhor para você...

Gina suspirou cansada e, sem alternativa, começou a comer. Depois que ela terminou os dois foram para as aulas da tarde.

- Oi pessoal! Em primeiro lugar, eu queria pedir desculpas por ter faltado a nossa primeira aula de hoje, é que eu tive alguns problemas para resolver que não podiam ser adiados... - informou Lupin - Em segundo, que eu estou muito feliz por voltar a dar aulas para vocês - ele olhou para onde Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam - Bem na aula de hoje, nós vamos...

A aula transcorreu tranqüila, até mesmo os sonserinos se comportaram sem maiores problemas...

Quando o sinal tocou, o "trio" foi conversar com Lupin.

- O que você tem feito durante esse tempo afastado de Hogwarts?

- Ah Harry, além de cuidar do almofadinhas eu tenho feito alguns favores a Dumbledore...

- Falando no almofadinhas, como ele anda? - perguntou Mione.

- Ele está bem. E feliz porque o processo para limpar o nome dele já está caminhando... e como anda a sua irmã, Rony?

- Ela está doente - ele respondeu triste

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela perdeu uma amiga que foi atacada por Voldemort nas férias e não tem comido direito. Madame Pomfrey disse que ela está anêmica.

- Que pena... depois eu passo na ala hospitalar para vê-la.

- Professor Snape?

- O que foi senhor Weasley?

Fred e Jorge foram falar com Snape depois do jantar, como Gina pedira:

- É que... - Jorge ia continuar mais Snape o interrompeu seco:

- Fale logo, eu estou com pressa.

- É que a Gina está doente lá na ala hospitalar e não poderá cumprir detenção hoje... - Disse Fred de uma vez.

- Doente?

- É, bem, ela não tem se alimentado direito desde que chegou aqui, madame Pomfrey disse que ela está anêmica. - continuou Fred.

- Bem, então a detenção fica para depois de amanhã... - disse Snape meio a contragosto.

- Mas... - Jorge foi "cortado":

- É só esse assunto que tem pra tratar?

- Sim, mas...

- Então boa noite. - Disse Snape fechando a porta de sua sala na cara dos dois.

- Ai que ódio desse professor...

- É Fred, só de olhar pra cara dele eu fico enjoado.

- Aposto que se a Gina fosse da Sonserina, e Deus me livre disso, que o Snape levava até flores para ela na enfermaria...

- Não, ele não é tão amigável, mas que perdoaria a detenção perdoaria...

Fred e Jorge conversavam, baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse, a caminho da sala comunal.


	6. A Recuperação

**Capítulo Seis**

_A Recuperação_

Naquele dia, madame Pomfrey não deixou Gina sequer levantar da cama. A menina estava ficando entediada, quando lembrou do livro que pegou na biblioteca naquela manhã. Ela pediu para Mione que o pegasse no seu malão, e ficou lendo o dia inteiro, sempre fascinada com o modo que o autor escrevia.

"Ah... se o Harry gostasse de mim como algo mais do que uma amiga..." ela pensou suspirando antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

_"- Harry? - perguntou Gina rindo._

_- Aqui! - Ele respondeu atrás dela a virando em seguida e a beijando._

_- Assim não vale... - disse ela se desviando do beijo divertida - assim você me pega desprevenida..._

_- Então se previna agora e me dê mais um..._

_- Você vai ter que me alcançar primeiro! - ela disse saindo correndo._

_Ele começou a correr atrás dela, rindo._

_Eles estavam em um jardim muito bonito e repleto de rosas vermelhas, as flores preferidas de Gina. Estava um belo dia de sol. E Harry corria atrás da menina desviando das árvores que tinham pelo jardim. Ele podia ouvir os risos de Gina e seus "gritinhos" quando ele estava próximo a ela._

_Mas uma hora, ele pode ver um clarão, uma luz verde, atingindo-a. Ela deu um grito abafado e caiu no chão. Agora, Harry, que a havia alcançado, viu ela imóvel ao seus pés. Imediatamente uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto e pode ouvir a risada fria e cortante que ele conhecia tão bem e da qual, muitos morriam de medo. Era ele._

_"Você vai sofrer, não permitirei que você seja feliz até que eu te pegue e acabe com você..." ele podia ouvir essa e outras frases ecoando em sua mente. Agora, flashs dele com Gina passava em sua mente: ele via ela corada e toda atrapalhada só porque ele entrava na mesma sala que ela, via ela escondida, o observando, ela sorrindo aquele sorriso que ele gostava tanto, ela entrando chorando na cabine, onde ele estava com Rony e Hermione, quando soube da morte da amiga... e agora, lá estava ela, imóvel a seus pés... E ele chorando porque sabia que não poderia traze-la de volta..."_

Ele acordou assustado. Sem pensar muito no que fazia, ele pegou a capa de invisibilidade que seu pai lhe dera e foi em direção a ala hospitalar. Ele só tinha uma certeza naquele momento: precisava vê-la, saber se ela estava bem...

Ele caminhava silenciosa e apressadamente pelos corredores pensando no sonho.

"Por que eu sonhei que a estava beijando?" Harry se perguntava confuso.

Ao chegar na enfermaria, ele foi direto a cama onde ela estava. Ele observou cada detalhe, cada movimento que ela fazia enquanto dormia profundamente, por um bom tempo, até que tivesse a certeza de que ela estava bem.

Depois ele pode voltar mais tranqüilo para seu dormitório. Silenciosamente, ele guardou sua capa de volta no baú e se deitou na cama dormindo logo em seguida.

No dia seguinte, quando ele desceu com Rony para a sala comunal, Mione já os esperava lá.

- Oi Harry! Oi Rony - ela disse dando um abraço em Harry e um beijo em Rony - Depois do café, eu vou visitar Gina, vocês vem comigo?

- Claro! - responderam os dois.

Um tempo depois, eles já estavam conversando com Gina.

- Você está melhor? - perguntou Rony enlaçando a mão da irmã na sua.

- Ainda estou um pouco fraca, mas acho que vou ter alta amanhã de manhã.

- Que bom - disse Harry aliviado.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo com ela mas depois tiveram que ir para as aulas.

-...A aula de ontem foi muito produtiva... Vocês estão muito bem preparados! - disse Lupin aos grifinórios e sonserinos do quinto ano no início de sua aula dando um sorriso na direção de Harry e seus amigos e uma piscadela disfarçada para Hermione continuando a falar...

- Esse professor de meia tigela vive favorecendo os grifinórios, principalmente o metido da cicatriz e os amiguinhos dele... - sussurrou Draco para que somente Crabble e Goyle ouvissem.

- E o Snape não favorece a nossa casa? - perguntou o primeiro.

- Não seja besta, com o Snape é diferente, ele é um bom professor e sabe que nos somos mais superiores que eles...

- Sr. Malfoy? Gostaria de expressar sua opinião para a toda a classe em vez de ficar sussurrando com seus amigos?

Draco não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Se ele fosse um Weasley, o que seria muito difícil, ele estaria parecendo um pimentão agora.

- N-não, obrigada professor. - ele respondeu e vendo que o trio olhava para ele segurando a risada, deu para eles um olhar tão frio e penetrante que fez com que eles tivessem um arrepio.

- Infelizmente, eu terei que tirar 10 pontos da Sonserina pela sua distração.

Agora, os outros sonserinos olhavam com raiva para ele.

"Droga, que ódio desse professor... aposto que ele só fez isso porque eu não gosto do Potter... sempre o Potter. Eu preciso me vingar dele logo... mas o que eu faço??? Tem que ser algo legal aqui em Hogwarts e que se ele ou aqueles amiguinhos dele interferirem terão um castigo... e, de preferência, seja um ponto fraco em comum entre ele, aquele pobretão e a sangue-ruim... mas o que?" Draco estava pensativo naquela aula.

- Sr. Malfoy, ou o senhor presta atenção na minha aula ou o senhor sai dela.

Isso foi o suficiente para afastar Draco dos seus pensamentos nervoso...

- Pois bem, então tchau professor.

E saiu da sala pisando duro.

"Que droga, quem esse professor pensa que é? Sorte que minha próxima aula será com o Snape..." Naquele momento ele passou pela enfermaria e pode ver Gina dormindo em uma das camas.

"É claro, por que eu não pensei nisso antes? Vou usar a pobretona como alvo... Agora só resta saber como..." Ele pensava a caminho da biblioteca para esperar pela próxima aula.

Na outra aula, Draco usou o professor Snape para se vingar dos grifinórios que perderam os 40 pontos que ganharam de Lupin naquela aula e ainda perderam mais 20. Neville foi "o escolhido para Judas" na aula de poções, sendo responsável por mais da metade dos pontos perdidos por ter esbarrado, obviamente sem querer, no caldeirão e tê-lo deixado cair esparramando sua poção pelo chão da sala. Sem contar que, por isso, ficou com zero na atividade. Quando ouviu isso Mione ia protestar por ele ter sido injusto, visto que o menino tinha feito a poção, por mais incrível que pareça, corretamente, mas Rony segurou sua mão indicando que ela não devia falar nada, ou podia complicar a situação do menino e a dela.

A aula transcorreu assim, e Snape tinha o humor cada vez pior...

Enquanto isso na enfermaria Gina lia o livro que ela tanto gostou. Ela não sabia mais em breve, viveria algo parecido com isso...


	7. Irresponsabilidade

**Capítulo Sete**

_Irresponsabilidade_

No dia seguinte pela manhã, como Gina esperava, Madame Pomfrey a liberou, mas só sob algumas condições: ela teria que se alimentar direito, não fazer muitos esforços e outras coisas que Gina nem lembrava mais.

A menina foi direto para a mesa da Grifinória, pois estava com saudades de seus amigos e irmãos.

- Gi! - disse Fred ao vê-la.

- Fred, estava morrendo de saudades de vocês...

- O que importa é que agora minha irmãzinha está bem! - disse Jorge a abraçando.

Todos começaram a conversar animados, interrompidos as vezes por amigos da Gina que vinham perguntar como ela estava.

"Quer dizer que ela já se recuperou..." pensava Draco ao ver Gina na mesa da outra casa, "então é melhor eu começar a pensar numa boa vingança logo..."

Um pouco antes de bater o sinal iniciando a primeira aula, os gêmeos, Rony, Harry e Mione acompanharam Gina até as masmorras: a primeira aula dela seria justo poções. Eles deixaram ela em frente a sala, e se dirigiram para as suas aulas.

A aula não foi difícil e Snape até que não estava tão mau humorado assim.

- Não se esqueça da sua detenção hoje a noite - disse ele friamente.

Gina suspirou fundo: suas expectativas de que ele tivesse esquecido a detenção se cessaram naquele momento.

- Não professor, eu estarei lá - ela respondeu de cabeça baixa saindo da sala.

- Pelo menos eu vou para herbologia agora...

Gina nunca esteve tão feliz numa aula de herbologia como naquele dia... A professora a elogiou na frente de toda a classe, ela acertou em todas as respostas que dava a Sra. Sprout, e ainda ganhou 50 pontos para a Grifinória. Seus amigos, é claro, foram parabenizá-la depois da aula pelos pontos ganhos, com uma pontinha de inveja, mas ainda assim, felizes.

No jantar estava tão bem com o ocorrido do dia que nem se importou pelo fato de ter de cumprir detenção aquela noite.

- Srta. Weasley, entre.

Snape abriu a porta de sua sala para que ela fizesse o que ele pediu.

- A Srta. irá me ajudar a fazer uma poção para os alunos do quinto ano.

- Está bem - respondeu Gina.

- Primeiro abra aquele armário e pegue um frasco com salutre - disse Snape entregando um molho de chaves para ela - é esta aqui - ele disse apontando para a menor delas.

Gina fez o que ele pediu e depois pegou mais alguns ingredientes que ele lhe ordenara. Ele começou a preparar a poção e pediu para que a menina pegasse uns acessórios esquisitos que ela não conhecia. Quando a poção finalmente estava pronta, duas horas depois, com ela andando pela sala em busca do que o professor pedia, ele mandou que ela distribuísse a poção do caldeirão igualmente em vários frascos, um para cada aluno, enquanto ele cuidava de outra coisa.

Gina não estava muito bem, mas decidiu não falar nada ao professor, pois este poderia achar que ela só estava falando aquilo para se livrar da detenção e Gina não estava nem um pouco entusiasmada para ouvir um sermão dele. Então começou a distribuir a poção nos frascos como ele pedira. No que pareceu ser o milésimo frasco, sua situação piorou e ela começou a sentir uma tontura. Suas pernas bambearam e ela derrubou o frasco que segurava. Gina ainda pode ouvir a voz fria de Snape antes de cair desmaiada no chão.

O professor correu até ela.

- Senhorita Weasley? - ele tentou acordá-la com um feitiço, sem sucesso. "Droga, tudo que eu precisava agora é de uma aluna desmaiada durante uma detenção minha..." ele pensava levando ela nos braços a caminho da enfermaria. Para a infelicidade de Snape, ele encontrou com Lupin no caminho.

- O que houve? - perguntou o outro preocupado.

- Nada de mais... - respondeu Snape frio continuando seu caminhando na direção contrária a que Lupin viera.

- Como não foi nada de mais? Olhe o estado dessa menina: ela está desmaiada e pálida... - disse ele indo atrás do outro.

Snape olhou para menina, ele não tinha reparado, mas ela realmente estava pálida.

- Não sei, ela desmaiou de repente.

- Ei, espere: o que você estava fazendo com ela?

- Não seja ridículo! Ela estava cumprindo detenção e...

- Ela estava na enfermaria doente até hoje de manhã e você mandou ela para uma detenção assim mesmo? - disse Lupin indignado com a atitude dele.

A essas alturas, eles já estavam na ala hospitalar e madame Pomfrey, ao ouvir as vozes dos dois veio perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas, ao ver Gina desmaiada nos braços de Snape, ela nem disse nada, apenas apontou para uma cama indicando que a deitassem ali para que ela pudesse examiná-la.

Depois de um tempo, a enfermeira disse séria:

- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- O irresponsável do Snape...

- Ei não fale assim de mim, ainda mais como se eu não estivesse aqui...

- Ele fez a menina cumprir detenção essa noite e ela deve ter se esforçado muito...

- Severo! Mas a menina acabou de sair da enfermaria e você manda ela para uma detenção...

- Ela não reclamou de estar passando mal...

- Mesmo assim... O que você mandou ela fazer? - perguntou a enfermeira.

- Ela estava me ajudando a fazer uma poção aí eu mandei ela a distribuir em frascos...

- Quantos? - disse Lupin

- O que isso interessa?

- Quantos? - voltou a perguntar Lupin um tanto exaltado.

- Um para cada aluno...

- É esforço demais. - afirmou madame Pomfrey com um olhar severo para Snape. Ela respirou fundo e continuou - Vou ver o que posso fazer...

Uma hora depois Gina acordou.

- Professor Lupin? O... o que... ai, minha cabeça.

- Permaneça deitada, por favor. - disse madame Pomfrey - Você desmaiou, Lupin estava me ajudando a cuidar de você...

- Desmaiei? Ai meu Deus, a detenção, Snape, mas o que aconteceu? - perguntou Gina confusa.

- Snape está no quarto dele, amanhã ele esclarecerá algumas coisas para Dumbledore... Eu o encontrei trazendo você para cá e agora, como Papoula disse, estou ajudando ela.

- Obrigado, professor...

- Você não tem que agradecer. Ou você acha que eu deixaria uma das minhas alunas preferidas ficar na enfermaria sozinha?

Naquele instante, a enfermeira olhou brava para ele.

- Er, quer dizer, só com a Papoula... e além do mais, assim eu posso ajudá-la.

- Mas o que você fazia nesse horário andando pelos corredores? Se é que eu posso saber... - perguntou Gina interessada.

- E que eu estava sem sono e resolvi dar uma "voltinha"!

- Eu sinto muito, mas vou ter que interromper a conversa dos dois... a Srta. precisa descansar, e o Sr. também, Lupin, não se esqueça que você tem aulas para dar amanhã.

- Tudo bem, Virgínia eu volto amanhã, certo?

- Tá tudo bem professor. - ela disse o abraçando.

Primeiramente, ele ficou surpreso com o gesto da menina, mas depois correspondeu ao abraço com um sorriso.

- De qualquer jeito, obrigado. Eu fico te devendo essa...

- Boa noite. - o professor disse se soltando do abraço e saindo da enfermaria.

- Agora a senhorita trate de descansar. Eu vou estar na minha sala, qualquer emergência, me chame.

A noite passou tranqüila e Gina dormiu profundamente.

No dia seguinte, Rony e Harry estavam esperando Hermione e Gina para tomarem café.

Uns dez minutos depois deles, Mione desceu.

- Bom dia! - ela disse

- Cadê a Gina? - perguntou Harry.

- Ela não estava no quarto, pensei que ela já tinha descido...

- Que? - perguntou Ron assuntado.

- Calma, ela pode já ter ido para o salão com alguma amiga.... - tentou acalmar Mione.

- Está certo. Vamos - disse Harry.

Mas ao chegarem no salão e não verem Gina ficaram preocupados e Harry, imediatamente, segurou nervoso o amuleto que Gina lhe dera em seu aniversário. Vendo a agitação deles, Lupin foi avisar o que havia se passado:

- Gente, calma, eu já ia avisar vocês: ontem a Gina desmaiou de novo durante a detenção... - ele ia continuar mais foi interrompido.

- Eu sabia, ela não devia ter ido, ela ainda estava muito fraca - disse Mione.

- Aquele Snape... se acontecer alguma coisa mais grave a minha irmã eu...

- Calma Rony, Severo já foi falar com Dumbledore e provavelmente vai levar um belo sermão, quanto a sua irmã, ela está na ala hospitalar, já passei por lá hoje e ela está melhor... - disse Lupin.

- Obrigado professor - disse Rony um pouco mais calmo.

- Vamos visitá-la depois do café? - perguntou Harry.

- Vamos. - responderam os outros dois.


	8. O Plano

**Capítulo Oito**

_O Plano_

Durante o dia, Gina, sem ter muito o que fazer, resolveu continuar a ler aquele livro. Hermione chegou a estranhar a amiga: sempre que ela estava livre das lições e das aulas, o que ocorria enquanto ela estava na enfermaria, lia aquele bendito livro...

- Ah, Hermione, eu simplesmente gostei da estória...

Era o que Gina respondia à ela. Mione já havia desistido de empurrar a amiga a outras atividades, mesmo porque ela não tinha direito de dizer nada, afinal, ela também vivia pelos cantos lendo um livro.

Nas aulas, era quase sempre a mesma coisa, os pontos que Lupin tirava dos sonserinos na sua aula e dava aos grifinórios, Snape repunha aos sonserinos e tirava dos grifinórios... e vice-versa.

Draco não sabia bem o que fazer para se vingar de Harry... "eu não posso partir para a agressão, senão levo detenção... quanto aos deboches, não são o suficiente... o que eu faço com aquela pobretona? Bem, é pobretona mais até que é bem bonita... Draco, o que é isso? Ela é uma Weasley, e não deve escapar da sua vingança... Bem, se ela é bonita, sim ela é, não dá para negar... infelizmente... mas é claro que existe meninas mais bonitas que ela... Mas o que eu estou pensando? Concentre-se Draco: você tem que se vingar do Potter! E usar ela. Bem eu poderia... - ele deu um sorriso malicioso- não, isso vai contra as todas as regras: tocar num Weasley? Não, nunca, pode ser contagioso. Mas vendo por outro lado, eu não teria que me esforçar muito, afinal, que menina não ficaria comigo? É só saber chegar nela. E se eles resolvessem me agredir, teriam uma bela detenção, além do mais, aquela sangue-ruim não permitiria, isso poderia arruinar as chances dela de algum dia se tornar monitora... mas se alguém me vir com uma Weasley, minha reputação vai por água abaixo. Bem eu posso tomar cuidado e seria o suficiente... aí eu armo para que o Potter e os amiguinhos dele vejam... eles não contariam a ninguém, pois também seria ruim para eles. Mas ainda não sei se é... aquela Weasley gosta do garoto cicatriz, como eu... será que vai dar certo? Ah, Draco, você já viu por acaso um plano seu dar errado? Então está decidido: eu dou uns amassos na menina, faço com que os metidos vejam, eles não poderão me agredir, e aí eu dou um fora na pobretona, deixo ela arrasada, e minha vingança está completa. Depois é claro eu armo mais alguma coisa, sei lá... é isso: Draco, você é um gênio!"

- Sr. Malfoy? Mas será possível? Eu terei que tirar mais pontos da Sonserina na aula de hoje? - disse a professora Sprout irritada.

- Desculpe professora...- disse Draco calmo.

- Desta vez passa...

No dia seguinte, Gina conseguiu, com muito esforço, convencer Madame Pomfrey a liberá-la da enfermaria.

- Oi! - disse ela ao chegar na sala comunal e encontrar Mione.

- Gina! Você está melhor?

- É claro. E também, você acha que um Weasley é capaz de ficar parado muito tempo?

- Bem, seu irmão é um dorminhoco de primeira, tô esperando ele e o Harry a uns vinte minutos.

- Ah, ele é um caso a parte... - as duas riram.

Uns cinco minutos depois, Harry e Rony desceram e encontraram as duas conversando muito animadas.

- Bom dia! Como você conseguiu se livrar da madame Pomfrey, Gina? - perguntou Harry.

- Ah, é coisa de Weasley... - ela disse se entreolhando com Mione e as duas caindo na gargalhada da cara de confuso dos dois.

- Deixa para lá - disse Hermione enxugando as lágrimas que saíram de tanto rir.

- Então vamos tomar café? - perguntou Rony.

- Só depois que eu ganhar um beijinho... - disse Mione deixando Ron vermelho.

- É... eu vou indo com a Gina na frente... - disse Harry passando pelo buraco da mulher gorda com a menina.

Ao entrarem no salão, eles foram direto para onde Neville e Simas conversavam e participaram da conversa sobre quadribol.

Gina sentiu uma sensação esquisita. Foi quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Draco, na outra mesa, que a observava atentamente. Ela se sentiu extremamente incomodada com aqueles olhos cinzas indecifráveis olhando para ela e desviou o olhar. Ele, ao ver o gesto da menina, sorriu com o canto dos lábios maliciosamente.

- A Angelina está com uma dor esquisita no braço, parece que ela não vai poder treinar nas duas próximas semanas... - disse Harry preocupado com a amiga.

Naquele momento, Ron e Mione entraram no salão. Eles tomaram um rápido café da manhã e se dirigiram para suas aulas, Harry, Mione e Rony teriam a primeira aula com o Snape, e Gina teria a segunda e terceira aula com ele também.

A cada palavra de Snape, Rony se contorcia ainda mais de ódio dele pelo que acontecera na noite anterior. Hermione segurava a mão dele por debaixo da mesa tentando acalmá-lo, mas mesmo assim, ele o olhava para o professor com um olhar tão ameaçador e "fuzilante" que qualquer um que não tivesse um sangue frio de um sonserino se sentiria extremamente intimidado. Na verdade, Hermione, assim como Harry, também estava indignada com a atitude do professor.

Na segunda e terceira aulas de Snape aquele dia, ele não olhou uma vez sequer para Gina.

"Ainda bem" pensava Gina" se ele me encarasse com aquele olhar frio dele como se nada tivesse ocorrido na noite anterior, eu não responderia por mim..." a caçula da família estava começando a entender melhor as famosas explosões dos Weasley. "pelo menos assim ele não cisma comigo hoje e eu não perco pontos..."

E assim foi durante as duas aulas... Snape estava com um extremo mau humor e mandou que eles fizessem uma redação de meio metro sobre uma poção que Gina nunca tinha ouvido falar, para o dia seguinte.

"Ah, ótimo! Estava demorando mesmo..." a menina pensou sobre a lição saindo da sala, assim que o sinal tocou.

Ela aproveitou que as aulas da tarde foram canceladas de repente por um motivo que Dumbledore não pôde explicar, e, enquanto os outros jogavam Snap explosivo na sala comunal, ela foi à biblioteca pesquisar sobre a bendita poção.

Draco, que teve a mesma idéia da menina, estava indo a biblioteca para adiantar suas lições, viu a menina por detrás de uma pilha de livros quase que se descabelando por não achar o que procurava. ""timo, vamos começar a agir..." pensou ele se dirigindo a mesa em que ela estava.


	9. Tentativas

**Capítulo Nove**

_Tentativas_

- Weasley, Weasley... O que você faz aqui, sozinha...? - ele perguntou tentando esconder seu jeito arrogante, o que era muito difícil para ele.

- Eu já vou avisando que não estou afim de perder o meu tempo discutindo com você... - ela respondeu seca.

- E quem disse que eu quero discutir com você? - ele disse agora se contendo em não partir para cima da menina por causa da resposta dela: "não ponha tudo a perder..." uma vozinha martelava em sua cabeça junto com outra que dizia: "você não vai levar essa maluquice adiante, vai?" esta última soava como se seu pai estivesse falando com ele naquele momento.

- Bem, não importa, mas de qualquer jeito eu estou ocupada com a lição que o seu querido professor passou hoje...

- Talvez eu possa ajudar...- até mesmo Draco se surpreendeu com o que acabara de falar: Ele? Ajudando um Weasley?

Mas com certeza, quem se surpreendeu mais foi Gina que ficou de queijo caído com o que ele dissera a segundos atrás. Draco, vendo o espanto dela, ainda tentou concertar:

- Quer dizer, assim é um método que eu arranjo de estudar... sobre o que é a lição?

- É sobre esta poção. - disse ela mostrando o livro que folheava quando o menino entrou na biblioteca meio desconfiada das intenções dele.

- Ah, que sorte! Esta poção nós fizemos semana retrasada e vai cair na prova...

"Ah, sua idiota... está aqui quebrando a cabeça enquanto poderia pedir ajuda da Mione..." pensou Gina.

- Oi? Weasley, em que mundo você está? - perguntou Draco vendo que a menina estava aérea.

- Que? Ahn... tá, se você não se importar...

Draco olhou em volta e viu que só tinha os dois e a madame Pince na biblioteca e se voltou para a menina que tinha voltado a olhar o livro.

- Tudo bem...

Draco pegou o livro e começou a examiná-lo.

- Você não vai encontrar muita coisa neste livro... espere um pouco - disse ele se levantando e indo em direção as estantes. Quando ele voltou, disse - Pronto. Acho que esse tem mais informações.

Eles começaram a ler a página do livro sobre poções que falava sobre o que ela procurava. Depois, ele esclareceu as dúvidas dela, que finalmente fez a lição.

- Agora você me dá licença que eu também tenho lição para fazer... - disse ele fazendo uma careta.

- Nossa, é tão ruim assim? É de que matéria?

- Herbologia...

- É a minha matéria favorita, talvez eu também possa te ajudar!

- Mas você está um ano abaixo do meu.

- E daí? A matéria é facil e eu sou uma das melhores da turma.

- Bem, se você acha que pode...

Então ela também o ajudou com a lição, e com a maior facilidade... Draco nunca pensou que conseguiria fazer alguma coisa com um Weasley que rendesse como estava acontecendo com ela:

"eu estou me saindo muito bem..." pensava ele.

Gina também estava estranhando a experiência de ajudar e ser ajudada por um Malfoy sem ouvir uma ofensa sequer, "o que será que deu nele? Bom, só sei que enquanto ele estiver assim eu vou bem em poções..." pensava ela "e ele em herbologia, claro... eu acho que ele é a minha única saída já que a Mione tá tão ocupada ultimamente com o meu irmão..."

- Obrigado Weasley...- Draco se esforçou muito para conseguir dizer esta frase - pena que as provas estão perto e tem muito mais matéria em herbologia do que tem nesta lição...

- Bom, se você prometer me ajudar em poções, eu posso te ajudar em herbologia.

- Ahn... está bem! - disse ele "essa vai ser fácil" pensou continuando em seguida - você conhece algum lugar que ninguém use aqui em Hogwarts? Porque eu acho que não será muito produtivo se virem um Malfoy e um Weasley fazendo lição juntos...

Gina ficou meio incomodada com o que ele acabara de dizer: "oras, ele é um Malfoy esqueceu? Você acha que ele conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem ofender a sua família? Ah, mas realmente, não seria muito bom para nenhum de nós dois sermos vistos juntos... e não ia sobrar muito da gente também..." pensou ela.

- Sabe a primeira sala a direita do corredor do terceiro andar? Bem, eu sempre vou lá quando eu quero desaparecer um pouco... eu acho que serve.

- Tudo bem, então me encontre lá amanhã depois das aulas, tá bom assim?

- Tá.

Eles se despediram e foram cada um para a sua sala comunal.

"Eu não acredito no que acabou de acontecer... E-eu estou estudando com um Malfoy? Amanhã depois das aulas... será que ele só quer me pregar uma peça? Ai meu Deus, será que eu vou?"

- Oi Gina. Onde você estava? - perguntou Harry quando encontrou Gina pelos corredores - Eu estou te procurando a um tempão...

- Está? Ah, eu estava fazendo lição na biblioteca...

- Sozinha?

Gina levou um susto quando ele fez a pergunta, mas ela disfarçou bem e disse:

- Ué, e com quem eu estaria?

- Vem, vamos conversar com os outros... - disse ele pegando a mão de Gina e fazendo ela estremecer. Ele puxou ela para o seu lado e pôs o braço direito nos ombros dela. Naquele momento, o rosto de Gina estava da mesma cor dos cabelos dela.

- Oi Gina, você sumiu... O que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione que conversava com Rony, Neville, Simas, Lilá e Parvati.

- Eu estava terminando uma lição - respondeu ela se sentando no sofá junto com Harry.

- Ih, desde quando você anda tão estudiosa a ponto de perder uma tarde de folga para fazer lição? - perguntou Rony

- Desde que aquele chato do Snape me mandou fazer uma porcaria de lição sobre uma poção que eu nunca ouvi falar...

- Ai, que ódio, já não basta o que ele fez ontem e ainda fica passando lição? - perguntou Rony um tanto exaltado.

- É, mas não se preocupe porque eu já fiz e não foi tão difícil assim... - disse Gina relembrando o que aconteceu há uma meia hora atrás.

"É, não vai ser nem um pouco difícil... e de quebra, eu ainda vou conseguir uma ajudinha em herbologia, apesar que não me agrada muito que essa ajuda venha de um Weasley..." pensava Draco indo de encontro com Crabble e Goyle na sala comunal da Sonserina.

- E aí? Como foi?- perguntaram os dois, a quem Draco tinha contado todo o plano.

- Falem mais baixo imbecis - resmungou Draco - vocês querem que a escola inteira fique sabendo? É sigilo total, vocês me entenderam? - eles fizeram que sim com a cabeça - Bom, nós vamos estudar juntos amanhã depois das aulas.

- Mas você não beijou ela ainda? - perguntou Goyle.

- Claro que não, idiota. Eu tenho que me aproximar aos poucos ou meu plano vai por água a abaixo.

- Ah...

- Por hoje este assunto está encerrado. Não quero ouvir mais um pio sobre isso.

- Certo - responderam os dois em uníssono.

- Agora vamos para o salão principal para jantar, estou morrendo de fome.


	10. Estudando Para as Provas

**Capítulo Dez**

_Estudando Para as Provas_

No dia seguinte, Gina estava totalmente distraída nas aulas: ela estava na dúvida se ia ou não ao encontro de Draco para estudarem "se é que ele vai estar lá..." pensava ela.

Snape, parecia que já tinha esquecido o ocorrido na noite retrasada e já estava pegando no pé da menina de novo:

- Srta. Weasley, concentre-se em minha aula ou terei que tirar mais pontos da Grifinória. A propósito, onde está sua lição?

- Está aqui professor - disse ela entregando um pergaminho a ele.

- Continuem fazendo a poção enquanto eu dou uma revisada nisto daqui. - ele ordenou à classe sentando-se em sua cadeira e começando a examinar o pergaminho.

Uns dez minutos depois, Snape se levantou e foi até a menina dizendo a contra gosto:

- Está razoável, cinco pontos para a srta.

Gina abriu um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Obrigado professor.

- Mas da próxima vez eu quero isso melhor...

- Tudo bem.

Quando o sinal tocou, Gina foi correndo, literalmente, dar a notícia aos amigos.

- Mione, Rony e Harry, eu preciso contar uma coisa - ela disse ofegante da corrida que tinha feito para chegar até eles - Sabe aquela lição que eu fiz ontem? O Snape leu e disse que estava razoável, mas depois ele fez uma coisa que me deixou abismada: ele me deu cinco pontos!

- O que? - perguntaram os três com sorrisos nos rostos.

- É isso mesmo que vocês acabaram de ouvir...

- Gina, parabéns! - disse Mione abraçando a menina como se ela tivesse feito um ato histórico, o que poderia até ser verdade: a quanto tempo Snape não dava pontos para a Grifinória?

Os três foram almoçar comemorando.

Ao chegarem na mesa, Parvati, Padma, Lilá, Simas, Neville e os gêmeos foram cumprimentar a menina.

- Nós ficamos sabendo do que aconteceu... você tá bem, hein Gina! - disse Neville.

- É claro, é com a nossa irmãzinha que você está falando... - disse Jorge e Fred concordou com a cabeça.

- Gente, calma, foram só cinco pontos... - dizia Gina entre os abraços e apertos de mãos de parabéns dos amigos.

Quando eles se acalmaram, Gina sentou-se para almoçar finalmente.

Um tempo depois, Dumbledore levantou batendo uma colher em sua taça indicando que iria falar e todos se calaram.

- Eu gostaria de lhes informar que, por um motivo confidencial, as aulas da tarde de hoje foram canceladas, assim como as aulas da tarde dos próximos três dias.- ele terminou se sentando- Bom almoço para todos.

Muitos alunos deram um largo sorriso e voltaram a comer satisfeitos enquanto Mione resmungava:

- Como eles podem ficar felizes sabendo que não terão revisão da matéria durante as tardes desta semana? Eu terei que ir a biblioteca depois e...

- Calma Mione... vamos aproveitar um pouquinho... - disse Rony com um sorriso malicioso.

Enquanto isso, Gina estava pasma. "Meu Deus... como fica o encontro com Draco? Quer dizer, encontro não... mas quando nós vamos ESTUDAR? - ela enfatizou essa última palavra - Eu não..." Gina pensava enquanto olhava vasculhando cada milímetro da mesa da Sonserina a procura de Draco. Quando ela o achou percebeu que ele também olhava para ela e pareceu adivinhar a dúvida da menina, pois ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Gina, rapidamente, desviou o olhar "então ele vai? Ou melhor, ele diz que vai, lembre-se Gina: ele é um Malfoy, você não pode dar muita confiança a ele. Mas então, ele vai depois do almoço? Será que foi isso que ele quis dizer? Ai meu Deus, vou ou não vou? Decida-se Gina. Tá então eu... eu... eu vou, pronto!" pensou ela suspirando fundo.

Ela terminou de almoçar antes deles e saiu do salão antes que eles pudessem perguntar qualquer coisa. Depois ela iria inventar alguma desculpa sobre onde ela estava. Gina não gostava de mentir, mas esse era o único método, afinal, dizer a eles que estudaria com um Malfoy não seria muito bom...

Ela pegou seus livros em seu dormitório e foi para a sala onde, pelo que ela esperava, passaria a tarde estudando. Gina estava nervosa e falava sozinha:

- "timo, já faz trinta minutos que o horário do almoço acabou e ele não veio até agora... - ela parou de súbito ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximando. De repente, o som se cessou e a porta continuou fechada. Ela se virou novamente, conformada:

- Ele não vai vir sua idiota, não vai...

- Quem te disse isso?- perguntou Draco atrás da menina fazendo ela levar um susto.

- Como você fez isso?- disse ela se recuperando aos poucos.

- Isso o que?

- Você entrou sem que eu percebesse...

- Ah, herdei da minha mãe... mas vamos ao que interessa: o que meu "querido professor", como você disse, achou da sua lição?

- Ele achou razoável e me deu cinco pontos...

- Ah é? Não é a toa que você está aqui de novo...- deixou escapar ele com seu tom sarcástico.

- Malfoy, se vai começar a me ofender, tchau. - disse ela brava já se levantando.

- Calma, foi só brincadeirinha... - tentou consertar ele.

- Ah, não sei porque eu estou aqui...- disse ela voltando a se sentar - mas não estou afim de ir embora...

"Ufa, essa foi por pouco... ela também é tão bobinha que a gente engana fácil" pensou ele.

- Mas me diga, o que a professora Sprout achou da sua lição?

- Ela disse que estava muito boa e me deu quinze pontos pela lição e por eu ter respondido corretamente quando ela perguntou sobre o conteúdo que você me explicou na biblioteca.

- Então, levando em consideração as nossas casas e os professores, acho que estamos quites.

- Acho que terei de concordar com você dessa vez.

- Vamos estudar então?

- Claro... Vamos para poções primeiro?

- Está bem...

Draco e Gina tiveram uma tarde produtiva e ele se segurava para não soltar algum deboche que pudesse por tudo a perder. As horas foram passando e chegou um momento que eles nem lembravam mais que eram Weasley e Malfoy, eles eram simplesmente Gina e Draco. Ele, ao perceber isso, pensou rapidamente: "Ei, acorde! Ela é uma Weasley, não se esqueça e se concentre somente em seu plano...".

- Está tarde, é melhor encerrarmos isso por hoje - disse ele friamente.

A menina estranhou o tom de voz dele, mas achou que era melhor não comentar nada, ela apenas pegou o material e saiu da sala.

Draco suspirou fundo: "seu plano Draco, seu plano..." era o que ele pensava a caminho da sua sala comunal.

- Gina! Onde você estava? - perguntou Rony bravo com o desaparecimento repentino da irmã.

- Ah, Rony, não te interessa - respondeu ela subindo as escadas para seu dormitório.

Gina ia dar uma desculpa qualquer mas o controle de seu irmão sobre ela a tinha deixado furiosa e tudo que ela pôde fazer foi dar aquela resposta seca.

"Que droga, por que meus irmãos tem que saber de tudo que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? Será que eu não posso ter vida própria, não posso ser independente pelo menos uma vez na vida? Eu já cresci, será que eles não percebem isso? Eu não sou mais aquela menininha inocente e indefesa..." pensava ela olhando para o jardim da janela de seu quarto.

Isso era exatamente o que Hermione tentava explicar para Rony na sala comunal assim que Gina subiu as escadas deixando eles para trás:

- Rony, ela não precisa de alguém que fique controlando a vida dela vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana...

- Você acha que eu não sei cuidar da minha própria irmã, é isso?

- Não, você está apenas sufocando ela, é só isso.

- Ah, eu tenho culpa se ela desaparece...

Harry não agüentava mais ouvir aquela discussão, ele balançou a cabeça e foi até seu quarto decidido a fazer uma coisa.

Chegando lá, ele pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto. Ela se cobriu com a capa e desceu novamente.

Hermione e Rony ainda discutiam:

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse, hein Mione?

- Sei lá, talvez você pudesse ser um pouco mais educado, delicado, se é que você sabe o que é isso...

"Ih, parece que dessa vez o negócio tá sério..." pensou Harry subindo as escadas que davam para os dormitórios femininos.


	11. Aproximações

**Capítulo Onze**

_Aproximações_

Gina ouviu alguém batendo na porta de seu quarto.

- Entre.

Ela pode ver a porta se abrir mas ninguém apareceu. A menina ficou assustada, sacou sua varinha e perguntou:

- Quem está aí?

- Sou eu! - respondeu Harry tirando sua capa. Ela arregalou os olhos fazendo ele rir da sua expressão.

- Ma-mas como?

- Essa - ele respondeu mostrando a capa para ela - é uma capa de invisibilidade, ela pertenceu ao meu pai...

Gina pegou a capa analisando-a surpresa.

- Eu estava vendo a Mione e o Rony e brigando e percebi que eles não escondem nada um do outro, nem mesmo as idéias deles, aí eu me toquei que em uma amizade verdadeira a gente não deve guardar segredos um do outro... você não sabe como eu me sinto bem podendo dividir isso com você...

- Obrigado por confiar em mim, Harry - disse ela dando-lhe um abraço.

- E tem mais uma coisa que eu queria te mostrar...- disse Harry mostrando o mapa do maroto e explicando como ele funcionava.

- Nossa Harry! - dizia ela admirada.

Eles conversaram por um tempo até que Harry disse:

- Vamos dar um passeio lá fora?

- Claro... - respondeu Gina meio corada com o convite.

Eles desceram e viram Rony e Hermione se beijando.

- Uma das coisas boas do namoro deles são que as brigas acabam mais cedo... e com um jeito diferente para se fazer as pazes... - sussurrou Gina no ouvido de Harry fazendo ele rir.

- Draco, como anda seu plano? - perguntou Crabble baixinho em uma conversa que ele tinha com Draco e Goyle.

- Está caminhando...

- E você acha que vai dar certo? - agora foi Goyle que perguntou em um tom de dúvida.

- Não seja idiota, você já viu por acaso um Malfoy perder no amor?

- Bem, não...

- Então pronto. Agora calem a boca que a Pansy está vindo aí.

- Draquinhoooooo, estou com saudades...

- Vem - disse ele puxando ela pela mão para uma sala desocupada.

- Você acha que isso vai realmente dar certo? - perguntou Goyle a Crabble.

- Não sei... mas acho você pensar melhor antes de dizer algo para o Draco... agora, assunto encerrado. Vamos para cozinha comer alguma coisa?

Mais que depressa, eles se levantaram e foram para a cozinha.

No dia seguinte, Gina se encontrou com Draco na sala do terceiro andar novamente.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, eu...

- Tudo bem Weasley. - disse Draco sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Por favor, eu sei que isso que vou pedir agora é meio besta, mas, me chame apenas de Gina.

- Eu não sei... - ele ia continuar mas foi interrompido.

- Por favor? - ela pediu com um olhar quase que suplicante.

- Está bem, Gina. - ele enfatizou a última palavra.

- Obrigado, Malfoy...

- Bom, então se eu vou te chamar de Gina, nada mais justo que você me chame de Draco, não é?

- Ah...- disse ela meio sem graça - então estamos combinados, Draco?

- Estamos... mas isso só nas nossas "aulas" particulares.

- Tudo bem. Vamos começar com herbologia hoje?

Ele concordou e os dois passaram o resto da tarde estudando.

- Oi Gina. Sente-se conosco. - disse Mione dando espaço para a menina sentar ao seu lado, na mesa da Grifinória, durante o jantar.

Rony, que olhava a irmã com cara feia, levou um beliscão de Mione por debaixo da mesa.

- Aiii! - Rony ia continuar, mas, sob o olhar ameaçador de Hermione, ele decidiu que era melhor ficar quieto. Deu ainda um sorrisinho amarelo e começou a comer, de cabeça baixa.

A namorada suspirou contente com a vitória sobre ele. Já Harry e Gina estavam abafando risadas, quando o menino não conseguiu mais disfarçar e fingiu um ataque de tosse. Aí, que a outra não agüentou mesmo e começou a gargalhar, seguida por Hermione e Harry. Até mesmo Rony riu da situação, ao ver os outros assim. Os grifinórios que estavam perto deles olharam estranhando a "felicidade repentina" deles, mas logo viram que não devia ser nada de mais e voltaram a comer.

- Pois é Rony, acho que você está acorrentado. - debochou Harry.

O menino não disse nada.

- Quem cala consente... - disse Gina.

- Que tal mudarmos de assunto? - perguntaram Rony e Mione meio incomodados com a situação.

- Está bem, está bem - disseram os outros dois já conformados com o término do show daquela noite.

- E a Angelina, Harry? Ela já está melhor? - perguntou Gina.

- Ah, sim ela já está se recuperando...

"Eu preciso que meu plano de certo logo... esses dois estão ficando muito grudados..." pensava Draco observando Harry e Gina da outra mesa do salão antes de ser despertado de seus pensamentos e trazido a realidade.

- Fofo, você não quer terminar o que a gente começou hoje? Uhmm...?

"Ai, saco, ela de novo? Eu não agüento mais, acabo tudo com ela ainda hoje, ou melhor, agora..."

- Pansy, adeus. - disse ele friamente se levantando da mesa e caminhando para fora do salão.

Ela se levantou também e foi atrás dele.

- Como assim? Você não tá afim agora?

- Com você, nem agora nem nunca.

- Espera aí - disse ela ameaçadora segurando-o pelo braço- você não pode fazer isso comigo.

- Eu sinto muito, mas já fiz - respondeu Draco secamente puxando o braço com força e se soltando dela.

- E eu como é que fico?

- Tem um monte de gente aqui em Hogwarts que ficaria com você, arranje algum...

- É? - perguntou ela interessada.

- É. Agora eu tenho que ir, e o recado está dado.

- Tchau fofo...

- E não me chame de fofo, eu tenho nome sabia?

- Desculpe Draquinho, adeus.

Draco, ao ouvir ela o chamando de "Draquinho", se virou e saiu pisando duro: "ai que ódio... ai que ódio..." ele repetia para si mesmo a caminho de seu quarto.


	12. Um Novo Amigo

**Capítulo Doze**

_Um Novo Amigo_

Durante as tardes daquela semana, os dois se encontravam na sala do terceiro andar para estudarem. Draco já não tinha mais tanta vontade de insultá-la e cada vez menos ele tinha que se controlar para não debochar dela. E tudo isso porque ele conheceu ela um pouco melhor naquelas tardes e achou ela uma pessoa legal... "Ei, espere! Draco você está se referindo aquela menina como uma pessoa legal? Pois pode parar porque ela é uma Weasley... e ainda faz parte do seu plano de vingança... e eu tenho que admitir: ele está caminhando para o sucesso! E eu ainda consegui melhorar algumas notas em herbologia... Draco, eu já te disse que você é um gênio hoje? Ah, é sempre bom falar de novo..." pensava ele com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto até ser interrompido.

- Oi...- disse Gina entrando na sala onde Draco a esperava.

- Oi.

- Vamos começar com o que hoje? - perguntou Gina com um sorriso no rosto.

- Poções... abra na página...

Já fazia três semanas que eles estavam estudando... Gina dizia que queria ficar sozinha, ou que tinha de fazer uma lição e tinha que fazer sozinha para aprender a matéria, ou qualquer outra desculpa que viesse em sua mente para seu irmão e seus amigos quando ia se encontrar com Draco para estudarem. Draco simplesmente não falava nada, afinal, como ele dizia, não tinha que dar satisfação a ninguém... A cada dia, eles se acostumavam mais com as qualidades e defeitos um do outro. E por causa disso a conversa acabava aumentando...

- Oi.

- Olá. Draco, porque você não está com o uniforme hoje? - perguntou ela estranhando as roupas do menino.

- Sei lá, não estava com vontade...

- Uhmmm, mas você está com vontade de estudar hoje, não está?

- Mais é claro... ou eu não estaria aqui!

Eles conversavam mais abertamente do que antes... é claro que não esqueciam que eram um Malfoy e uma Weasley, mas as vezes omitiam isso um pouco... Gina até que gostava de ouvir as explicações dele com aquele jeito todo esnobe e superior... E ele até gostava quando ela dava uma risada de uma coisa errada que ele falava... Eram momentos que eles usavam para descontrair um pouco...

- Draco? Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- O que? - perguntou ele desconfiado do tom sério da menina.

- Porque você está me ajudando?

- Ué, você também não me ajuda? Assim ficamos quites...

- Mas porque eu e não outra pessoa?

Ta aí uma pergunta que Draco não sabia responder para ela sem que esta desconfiasse de alguma coisa... Então, tudo que ele foi capaz de dizer foi um "não sei".

"Mas porque ela tinha que vir com essa pergunta agora que estava indo tudo tão bem? Será que ela desconfia de alguma coisa?"

- Ah... bom, aonde estávamos? - perguntou ela se referindo a matéria e quebrando o longo e desagradável silêncio que se seguiu a resposta dele.

E as aulas que Gina tinha com Snape eram mais agradáveis com ela entendendo tão bem a matéria. O professor até parou de pegar um pouco no pé dela... "assim, ele não precisaria me dar pontos pelo meu 'crescimento', não é a toa que pertenceu a Sonserina..." pensava Gina.

Com Draco era a mesma coisa, ele era elogiado pela professora Sprout até...

"Por que será que isso tudo aconteceu?" pensava Gina debruçada na janela do quarto "por que? E eu ainda descobri com tudo isso que Draco não é tão ruim quanto demonstra ser... ele é uma pessoa de gênio forte é claro, afinal ele é um Malfoy... e eu, bem, eu também não tenho um temperamento muito diferente do dele neste sentido... mas ele também é um ser humano e tem sentimentos bons, apesar de não demonstrar, e ruins que, bom, é melhor deixar para lá... mas eu não consigo ter mais ódio dele só de chegar perto ou ouvir aquele tom sarcástico, como eu tinha antes... não, é até divertido ouvir ele falar com aquele jeito superior e ver ele andar de peito estufado, ele fica parecendo um pavão..." ela deu um sorriso.

- Draco, já faz um tempão que você está estudando com ela... você não vai beijá-la logo?

- Calma, Crabble, a vingança é um prato que se come cheio e eu estou indo primeiro pelas beiradas, para que não haja escapatória...

- Ah...

- Agora feche a matraca e vá lá em cima pegar minha varinha que eu esqueci...

- Estou indo.

Draco suspirou. Ele não estava mais tão disposto a seguir aquele plano, era tão bom ter aquelas aulas com Gina... "Não, você tem que levar isto adiante. Seu plano não vai falhar Draco Malfoy..."

- Pronto Draco...

- Ok, estou indo jantar... - disse ele saindo da sala comunal.

"- Gina?

- Oi Draco...

- Por onde nós vamos começar hoje?

- Eu vim aqui para dizer que não vou mais poder estudar com você...

- O que? Mas...

- Eu estou namorando o Harry... e ele não gostaria que a namorada dele tivesse aulas com um Malfoy... - disse ela friamente saindo da sala e deixando para trás um Draco surpreso. Surpreso com a atitude dela, com o novo namorado dela, e, principalmente, por saber que não a veria mais todos os dias naquela sala..."

Draco acordou assustado...

"Eu terei que levar este plano adiante logo, porque senão eu vou acabar ficando maluco... Este sonho ou pesadelo, sei lá, não vai se concretizar, não pode..." disse Draco convencido.

A partir daí, nas aulas, Draco demonstrava a Gina ser confiável e até um tanto simpático... E ela retribuía a ele respondendo a algumas perguntas um tanto pessoais que ele fazia... Quando ela chegava triste ou muito contente as aulas, sempre contava a ele o que havia acontecido... ele não agia diferente.

Posso dizer, agora, que Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy haviam se tornado amigos...


	13. Desilusão

**Capítulo Treze**

_Desilusão_

Rony, Mione e Harry já haviam se acostumado com as "sumidas" de Gina, afinal, por mais estranho que fosse, eles percebiam que aquilo estava fazendo bem a menina. Rony ainda estava um pouco desconfiado do que a irmã andava fazendo, mas Hermione o criticou por não confiar na irmã e ele sossegou.

Gina e Draco não consideravam mais suas aulas "particulares" uma obrigação e sim uma diversão, um passatempo, pois eles conversavam sobre várias coisas, um ouvia com respeito a opinião do outro, e dava a sua... Draco agora estava realmente em dúvida se levava ou não o plano adiante. Tinha horas que ele ficava com raiva do Harry e resolvia seguir em frente, mas quando ele se encontrava com Gina, ele se sentia tão a vontade... era como se aquela sala fosse sua casa, lá ele recebia de Gina todo carinho e atenção que não tinha em sua casa. Gina também se sentia muito a vontade com Draco. Ele tinha mostrado poder ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que aparentava. As vezes ela se perguntava porque ele não se comportava assim também com seus irmãos, seus amigos...

"Acho que nunca vou entender isso..." ela pensava.

Harry estava pensativo nos últimos dias. Desde que colocara os pés em Hogwarts naquele ano, ele estava querendo fazer uma coisa, uma coisa que poderia aliviá-lo um pouco mais em seus pensamentos. E agora ele decidiu que a faria, ele falaria com ela.

- Cho? - perguntou ele juntando toda a coragem que podia no momento, assim que a encontrou, sozinha, pelos corredores.

- Oi. - ela respondeu tristemente sem olhar para o garoto.

Cho Chang estava assim: triste, "desolada", desde o início daquele ano, e Harry sabia bem o porquê.

- Eu queria falar com você...

- Ah, Harry, eu sinto muito, mas eu ainda não estou pronta para voltar a conversar com você... eu ainda não superei tudo o que aconteceu, e eu tenho medo de falar alguma coisa da qual eu possa me arrepender depois...

- Tudo bem... mas quando quiser conversar...

- Tchau, Harry. E obrigada pela compreensão. - disse ela antes de dobrar o corredor e não poder mais ser vista por ele.

Harry, que havia ficado um pouco chateado, estava indo em direção ao Salão principal quando esbarrou com alguém.

- Ai, me desculpe eu... - Harry ia continuar a falar mas parou de repente quando viu quem era - Ah, é você... se é assim, pode esquecer meu pedido de desculpas, Malfoy.

- Oh, vejam quem está aqui: o metido da cicatriz, o magnânimo, o bonzinho, mas vejam só: o "bonzinho" está de mau humor... que foi? Ninguém veio pedir seu autógrafo hoje?

Harry nem deu ouvidos a ele e foi direto para onde estava Rony, deixando o menino falando sozinho. Este se deu por vitorioso, estufou o peito e foi embora.

- Oi Rony.

- O que aconteceu? - Harry não conseguia disfarçar seus sentimentos de Ron e Mione, e dessa vez não foi diferente - por que você está triste?

- É que eu fui falar com a Cho... ela me disse que ainda não estava pronta... bem, você sabe.

- Ah... - Rony percebeu o desconforto do amigo diante aquele assunto, e logo mudou o rumo da conversa - Você já fez a lição do Snape?

- Nem me fale... não escrevi uma linha sequer das 50 que ele pediu... - Harry estava extremamente grato pelo amigo ter mudado de assunto...

- Eu também não, mas se você quiser, a gente pode ir até a biblioteca e fazer juntos.

- Tudo bem... mas e a Mione?

- Ah, ela estava conversando com a Gina. Essas duas tem ficado muito grudadas ultimamente...

- Assim é melhor para a Hermione - ao ver a cara de confusão do amigo, Harry resolveu se explicar - É que tem coisas que ela não pode falar com a gente... bem, você sabe, coisas de menina...

- É, você tem razão. Além do que, eu não iria agüentar ouvir a Hermione falando sobre a moda trouxa e sobre os jeitos de prender o cabelo quando se vai a uma festa no meu ouvido o dia inteiro.

Harry deu uma risada.

- Nem eu, Rony, nem eu...

Gina estava em seu quarto. Depois da conversa que teve com Hermione sobre o baile de inverno daquele ano, do qual Gina estava entusiasmada para ir, a menina pegou o livro trouxa que queria devolver no dia seguinte, pois já estava enrolando Madame Pince a um tempo e não daria mais, e continuou a lê-lo. Quando a estória chegou ao fim, a menina já estava aos prantos.

- Gina, larga mão de ser idiota, isso é só uma estória... e muito linda e triste por sinal... Gina! Chega de chorar...- ela disse para si mesma enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos marejados.

Depois que se recuperou do "ataque de choro", Gina desceu vagarosamente a escada que dava para a sala comunal. Ela ia se aproximar do irmão que conversava com Mione, mas parou no meu do caminho, antes que os dois pudessem vê-la, quando percebeu que o foco da conversa era Harry. Ela se aproximou o suficiente para ouvir a conversa, mas não poder ser percebida ali. Gina não gostava de ouvir conversas que não lhe diziam respeito, mas alguma coisa a impedia de ir embora.

- Ah, Mione, eu tô preocupado com o Harry...

- Por que?

- Eu pensei que ele já tivesse esquecido a Cho...- naquela hora, Gina sentiu as pernas bambearem - mas pelo que ele me disse hoje...

- E o que ele disse?- perguntou Mione igualmente preocupada com o amigo.

- Ele disse que tinha ido falar com ela... e ela disse que não estava pronta... isso foi o que ele me falou quando chegou meio chateado no salão.

- Ela não estava pronta? Você acha que ele falou o que eu estou pensando?

- Eu acho que sim Mione...

Gina estava com dificuldades para respirar, sentiu seu coração se despedaçando. Ela já ia começar a chorar, então, achou melhor subir para o seu quarto para que ninguém soubesse o que ela estava sentindo... ela não queria que ninguém a visse assim, não queria que a vissem como uma fraca, uma boba que não sabe lidar com os próprios sentimentos...

"Pronto Virgínia Weasley, você fica se alimentando de falsas esperanças e depois cai de cara no chão... Aí, se esborracha e começa a chorar que nem uma tonta... Ai que ódio... por que Harry? Por que ela e não eu? Será que eu nunca vou ter o direito de ser feliz?" pensava Gina arrasada.

"Chega Gina. Você tem que ser mais forte do que seu coração... Você não vai mais chorar por causa disso... já basta. Você pode, você deve esquecer o Harry de uma vez por todas". Ela continuou enxugando as lágrimas que antes escorriam livremente pelo rosto.

Ela desceu as escadas novamente. Foi até onde Rony e Hermione ainda estavam conversando e cumprimentou-os.

- Olá!

- Oi Gi. - disse Mione e Rony juntos.

- Bom, eu acho que já vou indo, não quero correr o risco de me queimar com parafina...- ela disse indo embora deixando para trás uma Mione corada e um Rony confuso:

- O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Hermione olhou incrédula para ele e fez uma cara de "eu não acredito que você não entendeu..."

Ele pensou um pouco e depois ficou igual ou mais corado do que a namorada ficara a alguns instantes... quando voltou a sua cor normal, deu um sorriso maroto e disse:

- Então, não vamos desapontá-la...

- Rony! - a menina disse dando um tapinha no braço dele tentando demonstrar que estava ofendida, mas um sorriso malicioso a denunciou. Então, ela resolveu entrar no jogo dele - Então acho que não podemos fazer feio...

Ela deu um longo beijo nele que correspondeu ao mesmo calorosamente.


	14. Será Que Foi Mesmo Desilusão?

**Capítulo Quatorze**

_Será que foi mesmo desilusão?_

Gina estava andando sem rumo pelos corredores quando foi surpreendida por uma voz familiar:

- Ginaaaaa! - gritou alguém correndo para chegar até ela.

- Harry? - ela tentou esconder a surpresa, pois a última pessoa que ela esperava e queria ver naquele dia era ele.

- Eu queria falar com você.

"Calma Gina, respira fundo... um, dois, um, dois... ai meu Deus..." ela pensava como se fosse se esquecer e parar de respirar a qualquer instante.

- Fala Harry - ela disse respirando fundo.

- É que...- ele estava corado - eu não sei como dizer isso...

- Fala Harry, você está me assustando...

- Eu, eu...

- Vamos Harry, desembucha!

- Eu descobri que gosto de você...

- O que?

- É. Você quer namorar comigo?

Gina sentiu uma fúria tomar conta de seu corpo. "Então ela rejeita ele e eu sirvo de segunda opção?" foi o que passou pela cabeça dela antes que, num impulso, desse um tapa na cara dele e dissesse:

- Eu pensei que você fosse um cara legal...

Ela foi embora pisando duro.

- Mas, mas... eu pensei que ela gostasse de mim... o que foi que eu fiz? - ele falou para si mesmo incrédulo do que ela acabara de fazer.

"Eu não acredito, eu não acredito... definitivamente, aquele não é o Harry que eu conheço... não pode ser... ele deve estar sobre o efeito de algum feitiço, sei lá... Meu Deus... o que tá acontecendo?" ela refletiu mais um pouco e logo chegou a uma conclusão " Isso Gina, continue se iludindo, assim você se esborracha no chão de novo e vai correndo para saia da mamãe... o Harry não é quem você pensou quem fosse, é simples, agora, pare de pensar que ele é o cara perfeito, porque ele já demonstrou que não é. Pelo contrário, ele deve ser a última pessoa que merece seu amor... e você que nem uma tonta babando por ele... já chega! Agora, Virgínia Weasley vai ser outra pessoa." Ela estava muito chateada, porém decidida pensando nessas coisas, que nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui fora nesse frio? - perguntou Lupin ao ver a menina próxima ao lago.

- Professor? Ah, eu estava pensando em umas coisas...

Ele percebeu que ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer de seu rosto.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou a abraçando.

- Não se preocupe comigo, você deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer - ela disse esboçando um sorriso - e além do mais, eu não quero encher você com os meus problemas...

- Me conte, talvez eu possa ajudar... - ele disse com um olhar paternal para ela.

- Não sei... as vezes eu acho que nem eu mesma consigo me ajudar - ele olhou para ela agora com um olhar confuso - é o Harry...

- Você gosta dele, não é?

- Co-como você sabe? - perguntou ela espantada.

- Dá para ver no seu olhar quando você toca no nome dele...

- Ah - ela disse meio sem graça - mas depois do que ele fez hoje, eu acho que não gosto mais... - disse ela mais para si mesma do que para Lupin.

- E o que ele fez?

- Eu ouvi meu irmão falando com a Mione que ele foi pedir para ficar com a Cho... ela não aceitou, e depois ele veio falar que gostava de mim e tudo mais...

- Mas o Harry não faria isso...

- Eu também não acreditei no começo, mas... - ela suspirou tristemente.

- Talvez se eu falar com ele...

- Não- ela disse espantada.- Não comente sobre o que eu te disse com ninguém, principalmente com ele...

- Mas...

- Por favor...

Ele ia falar algo mas não teve coragem diante do olhar suplicante dela. Lupin deu um sorriso e disse:

- Tá bem, eu não comento.

- Obrigada professor... sabe, você é como um segundo pai para mim... - ela disse meio sem graça mas com sinceridade.

E ele notou isso. A princípio, estranhou um pouco ouvir isso dela, mas depois que ele "absorveu" o significado da frase que acabara de ouvir, ele disse:

- E você é como se fosse a filha que eu nunca tive...

- Você nunca se apaixonou antes, professor?

Ele ficou sem graça.

- Ai, desculpe, eu fiz uma pergunta muito pessoal, e foi sem pensar, eu...

- Não, tudo bem... eu já fui apaixonado antes sim, acho que ainda sou... mas ela era da Sonserina, o nome dela é Katerine... eu nunca soube se ela realmente gostava de mim... e ela, bem, ela se tornou uma comensal da morte, então...

- Eu sinto muito... - vendo o desagrado dele com o assunto, ela acrescentou - vamos entrar? Está ficando muito frio aqui fora...

- Vamos.

- Oi Mione. Cadê meu irmão? - perguntou Gina ao entrar no Grande Salão e ver a amiga sozinha.

- Ele estava fazendo uma lição com o Harry - respondeu a outra, emburrada.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não, ele simplesmente prefere ir fazer lição com o Harry a conversar comigo...

- Quem diria: Hermione Granger está com ciúme do meu irmão... - ao ver que Mione não fez uma cara muito agradável com o comentário dela, Gina sorriu - Mas me diga uma coisa: que conversa era essa?

- Ah, eu perguntei se ele gostava do meu cabelo assim ou se ele preferia que eu...

- Mione! Você acha que um menino, ainda mais o meu irmão, iria agüentar a namorada falando sobre como deixar o cabelo?

A outra ficou sem graça.

- É, acho que eu não pensei por este lado...

- Só vocês mesmo Mione, vivem se desentendendo mas formam um belo casal...

Ela corou.

Naquele instante, Rony e Harry entraram no salão. Gina, ao vê-los se aproximando, deu um rápido tchau para a amiga e saiu correndo do salão.

- Ei Gina, o que foi? - perguntou Rony sem entender a atitude da irmã. Mas era tarde, ela já havia deixado o salão. - O que deu nela?

- Eu não sei, nós estávamos conversando e de repente ela disse tchau e foi embora...

Harry estava entendendo cada vez menos a menina...

"Ai, só de olhar para ele já me dá arrepios... o que ele fez não tem perdão". Ela pensou já em seu quarto, se deitando para dormir.


	15. O Beijo

**Capítulo Quinze**

_O Beijo_

No dia seguinte, Gina não desceu para o café.

- Por que ela não vem Mione? - perguntou Harry, meio que já desconfiado que fosse por sua causa.

- Ela disse que não está com fome e vai aproveitar para dormir um pouco mais...

"Mas é claro que ela não diria para a Mione que é por minha causa..." pensou Harry.

- Minha irmã anda muito esquisita ultimamente...- disse Rony.

- Isso passa...- disse Harry tentando acabar com o assunto antes que alguém desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

- É, você deve ter razão, vamos tomar café?

- Vamos - responderam os outros dois.

Cinco minutos antes de bater o sinal, Gina se encaminhou para as estufas onde, para a sua sorte, teria as duas primeiras aulas do dia.

- Bom dia classe - disse a professora iniciando a aula.

Aquela sim era uma aula boa para Gina: uma matéria legal, com uma professora sensata e ainda num lugar bonito. Ela aproveitou aquela aula "perfeita", como ela pensava, para esquecer um pouco suas frustrações e relaxar... é, ela tinha mesmo é que relaxar, porque depois daquela aula ela teria que aturar o chato do Snape.

"É incrível, parece que ele foi feito para acabar com os dias que eu estou bem" ela pensou melhor... "quer dizer, para acabar com todos os meus dias... É isso, ele é o meu castigo por ter sido tão besta a ponto de achar que o Harry era uma pessoa legal... Gina? Vamos parar de pensar no Harry pelo menos nesta aula que está tão boa?"

- Professora, será que a senhora poderia me ajudar aqui? - disse Gina afastando aqueles pensamentos que tanto a incomodavam.

- Mas é claro...

E quando bateu o sinal, Gina foi para a aula de poções com um único pensamento na cabeça: "ainda bem que é só uma aula...".

Até que não foi tão difícil aturar o Snape... tudo o que ele explicava era de fácil entendimento para Gina, que fazia de tudo para prestar atenção na matéria, afinal, Draco explicava muito bem para ela e o que o professor falava lá na frente, era o que Draco já tinha comentado na semana anterior...

No almoço, Gina ia se sentar na ponta da mesa da Grifinória, bem longe do Harry, mas Hermione insistiu para que ela se sentasse junto com eles.

Gina não levantou os olhos do prato, para não correr o risco de que seu olhar se encontrasse com o de Harry. E sempre que alguém falava com ela, ela dava a resposta mais curta que podia. Eles sabiam que quando ela fazia isso, era porque não queria conversa... então, acharam melhor deixar ela comer em paz...

O resto da aulas do dia pareceram uma eternidade... depois dela ter visto Harry no almoço, a raiva por ele tomou conta dela novamente.

Quando as aulas acabaram, ela jantou mais cedo, pois ela sabia que não encontraria o "trio inseparável" e depois foi direto para a sala do terceiro andar esperar por Draco.

Gina estava lembrando de tudo o que tinha ocorrido e as lágrimas começavam a querer rolar pelo seu rosto, mas ela não deixaria, não choraria mais por ele... ele não merecia...

Draco finalmente chegara na sala. Quando ela o viu, foi correndo abraçá-lo. Agora, quem precisava de atenção, amor e carinho era ela, e era exatamente isso que Gina procurava em Draco.

Ele retribuiu o gesto dela.

Gina ia falar mas ele levou um dedo aos lábios indicando que ela fizesse silêncio.

- Não tenha pressa, acalme-se primeiro...

Era hora de Draco retribuir tudo o que ela fizera por ele mostrando que ele também merecia ser "amado" por alguém, e naquele instante, esse alguém era ela, que estava grata pelo que o menino estava fazendo.

- Pronto, agora pode me contar o que foi...

Ela suspirou fundo, sabia que ele ficaria com mais raiva do Harry se ela contasse o que ele havia feito, mas ela não conseguiria mentir para ele...

- O Harry pediu a Cho, bem você sabe - estava sendo doloroso para ela lembrar de tudo novamente - aí ela não quis e depois, ele teve a cara-de-pau de vir me pedir em namoro dizendo que gostava de mim... foi como se eu fosse a segunda opção, como se ele pudesse me usar de consolo e depois jogar fora.- ela estava quase gritando já de tanta raiva que sentia.

- Aquele idiota do Potter. Eu sabia que um dia você ainda ia perceber o - ele se conteve para não dizer um palavrão na frente da menina - que você ia perceber como ele é de verdade... Mas ele te forçou a alguma coisa? - ele perguntou analisando a menina de cima abaixo...

- Calma Draco... não chegue a esses extremos. Eu dei um tapa na cara dele e saí antes que ele pudesse sequer falar alguma coisa.

Ele suspirou aliviado e a abraçou novamente por um longo tempo, só se afastando um pouco dela para que pudesse a olhar nos olhos enquanto falava.

- Que bom, pois eu não sei o que eu faria se ele se atrevesse a encostar num só fio do seu cabelo...- Draco não tinha controle sobre o que dizia, era algo automático.

Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos cinzas dele. Não adiantava, eram ilegíveis... Draco Malfoy definitivamente sabia esconder um sentimento... Mas ela podia perceber pelo tom de voz dele que o menino estava sendo sincero.

Gina aproximou seu rosto do dele, sempre olhando em seu olhos. Eles estavam a milímetros um do outro, quando Draco ainda pode ouvir ela dizer: "Obrigado", antes de seus lábios se encontrarem com os dela. Eles estavam se beijando.

Gina também agia meio que sem pensar, ela seguia seus instintos...

A menina colocou os braços atrás do pescoço dele, com uma das mãos acariciando-lhe a nuca e os dedos da outra passando pelos cabelos platinados dele. Ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela e a outra em seu rosto. Ela o puxava para mais e mais perto.

Gina nunca se sentira tão bem em toda a sua vida... ela sentia uma mistura de nervosismo, é claro era seu primeiro beijo, oras, de bem-estar e de satisfação... Ela, com certeza, nunca imaginou que beijar Draco Malfoy seria tão bom... o mesmo acontecia com ele... é claro que ele já tinha beijado outras garotas antes, mas com Gina era diferente, ele não sabia explicar, era algo incrível...

A menina pôde sentir as pernas fraquejarem... ela sabia que não devia estar fazendo aquilo e isso deixava o beijo ainda mais especial... ela já não tinha nem mais um pingo de controle sobre seu corpo... e de instante em instante, ela tinha arrepios. Quando ela finalmente voltou a si, parou de beijá-lo imediatamente. Gina, já sem fôlego, olhou confusa e assustada para ele. Ela levou a mão aos lábios tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido e quando se deu conta do que acabara de fazer, saiu da sala correndo.

Draco também estava confuso: por que ele tinha gostado tanto do beijo? Ele pensou e com medo da conclusão que pudesse chegar, logo justificou sua pergunta dizendo que provavelmente foi bom por não ser correto um Malfoy se envolver com um Weasley "apesar que você nem lembrou que ela era uma Weasley quando ela te beijou... Draco? Você quer parar com isso? Foi bom porque era "proibido" e pronto..." ele pensava saindo da sala com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, afinal, ele conseguira, acabara de beijar Virgínia Weasley.


	16. Arrependimento?

_N/A: Obrigadinha pelas reviews. Taty, eu estou postando rapidinho porque a fanfic já está toda acabada, inclusive a continuação. E a continuação da continuação está sendo escrita. Quero postar a fic logo em respeito aos que estão lendo a outra continuação, que eu não atualizo há muito tempo pois o site em que eu a publicava está fora do ar. Ok? Bjinhus._

* * *

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

_Arrependimento?_

_"Por Merlin o que foi que eu acabei de fazer? Ai, santo Deus, acho que nunca vou entender. Eu estou arrasada com Harry Potter e beijo Draco Malfoy? Eu... eu só posso estar ficando louca! É, e... e isso deve ser um pesadelo..."_ ela se beliscou. _"AIIIIIIII! Não, não é um pesadelo e o beijo foi bem real..."_ Gina estremeceu agora. _"Mas o Draco correspondeu ao beijo... será que ele gostou? Ah, Gina, ele devia ter é nojo de você. Mas ele foi tão, tão... gentil, tão sincero no que ele dizia e fazia. Ele não parece ser mais a mesma pessoa... e eu definitivamente gosto mais dessa nova..."_ pensou a menina suspirando.

Se antes ela estava nervosa, agora ela estava agradecendo profundamente a Draco Malfoy pelo conforto que ele lhe dera. "_E que conforto..."_ pensou ela novamente.

* * *

"_Como será que ela est_?" pensava Draco.

- E aí, você a beijou ou não ontem a noite?

- Beijei, Goyle... - ele respondeu pensativo.

- Então agora você vai fazer o Potter ver vocês dois não é? - perguntou Crabble.

- Eu não sei, não sei mesmo - disse Draco mais para si mesmo do que para o menino.

- Você não vai desistir agora, vai?

Draco voltou a realidade: onde já se viu um Malfoy desistir de alguma coisa? Nessas horas, ele desejava não ter sido tão mimado... assim, talvez pudesse voltar atrás. Mas, agora, ele não podia mais desistir...

- Não! Eu vou seguir em frente. Agora sumam do meu campo de visão, quero ficar sozinho.

* * *

- Srta. Weasley? A senhorita se importa se eu continuar a dar minha aula, ou você quer que eu vá esperar lá fora enquanto você sonha acordada? - Snape disse interrompendo os pensamentos da menina.

- D-desculpe professor - ela disse sob o olhar frio e penetrante dele.

- Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória. Agora comporte-se.

- Claro professor. - ela teve que engolir o orgulho para dizer esta frase. Aonde já se viu? Quem ele pensa que é para controlar as outras pessoas? "_Se eu quiser sonhar acordada eu sonho, oras..."_ pensava ela vermelha de raiva.

Gina não precisava prestar atenção na aula dele. Tudo o que Snape falava já tinha sido explicado para ela por... "_Draco_" ela pensou num suspiro. Pronto: lá estava ela pensando novamente nele, no beijo, nas carícias da noite anterior...

A menina ainda recebeu críticas nas outras aulas: uma pelo professor Flitwick que a censurou por "não estar prestando a devida atenção durante a atividade", foi o que ele disse. Outra pela madame Hooch quando ela quase foi atingida por um balaço (eles estavam simulando uma partida de quadribol):

- Srta. Weasley? Em que mundo você está? Preste mais atenção, você poderia ter se machucado, sabia?

- Desculpe professora, eu não estou nos meus melhores dias...

- E com certeza seu dia não iria melhorar se você fosse atingida por um balaço, por isso fique atenta.

Gina evitou Harry no jantar, pois estava ainda com um ódio profundo dele... "_para falar a verdade não sei se vai passar um dia..."_ pensava ela.

- Gina, o que você tem? - perguntou Hermione.

- Eu não tenho nada...

- A mim você não engana, Gina. Eu te conheço muito bem e...- protestou seu irmão.

- Você me conhecia Rony...- ela o cortou com raiva - porque desde que você veio aqui para Hogwarts e fez seus amiguinhos, você se acha superior e não liga mais para mim.

- Não é verdade...

- É sim, Rony, infelizmente é. Quando eu preciso de você, quando eu estou deprimida, você não está lá para me ajudar, você está aí com seus amigos... - ela disse, os olhos começando a marejar.

- É você que não fala mais comigo, que não vem me dizer quando precisa de mim...

- Você é que deveria perceber isso, Rony... E também, como eu vou falar com uma pessoa que me ignorou mesmo sendo meu irmão, como é que eu vou confiar em uma pessoa assim, hein, me diga? Como eu vou me abrir com uma pessoa que invés de ser meu amigo, de me compreender, fica me controlando em tudo o que eu faço?- ela lutava contra as lágrimas que teimavam em sair até que não agüentou mais e disse tudo o que tinha para falar.- E não me olhe com esta cara porque, para mim, você me controlando não é nenhuma demonstração de afeto e sim uma obrigação que você acha que tem pelo simples fato de ser mais velho do que eu.

- Mas eu me importo com você...

- Não parece...- ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto (o tempo que ela passou com o Malfoy deve ter mexido um pouco com ela) e, com as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto, ela saiu do grande salão.

Malfoy, que estava acompanhando tudo, assim como muitos outros que se espantaram ao ouvir a conversa quase aos berros dos dois, ficou com pena da menina, pois não receber demonstrações de amor era uma coisa que acontecia com ele também...

Rony estava paralisado com a "Explosão Weasley" que havia acabado de ocorrer por parte de sua irmã caçula. E a namorada e o amigo, já recuperados do susto, tentaram acalmá-lo:

- Calma, Rony. Ela deve estar falando isso da boca para fora... - disse Harry.

- É, ela deve estar com alguns problemas que não consegue resolver e acabou descarregando na pessoa errada... - completou Mione fazendo Harry engolir seco.

- Ela é uma mal agradecida por tudo o que eu já fiz por ela, isso sim... - disse Rony nervoso.

Os outros dois se entreolharam com um olhar de "e agora?".

Eles ainda tentaram falar com Rony sobre o assunto mais algumas vezes durante o jantar, mas ele rapidamente mudava o rumo da conversa para quadribol, lições, ou qualquer outra coisa que lhe viesse à cabeça.

* * *

_"Por que tudo isso tem que acontecer de uma hora para outra na minha vida? E sempre tudo ao mesmo tempo, só para complicar ainda mais as coisas?"_

- Posso conversar com você?

Foi o que Gina ouviu de uma voz familiar e extremamente doce. Ela se assustou, era ele.

- Drac... Malfoy?

- O que aconteceu com o 'Draco'?

Ela olhou para ele envergonhada.

- Eu não quero que as coisas mudem entre nós pelo que aconteceu ontem...- disse ele.- Posso?- ele pediu para se sentar ao seu lado.

Gina acenou com a cabeça. Ela não conseguia olhar para ele, estava muito envergonhada e nervosa.

Ele levou a mão ao queixo dela fazendo com que seus olhares se encontrassem:

- Por favor, olhe para mim... - ele disse tirando a mão de queixo dela.

Ela juntou coragem e fez o que ele pediu. Draco a abraçou.

- Eu não sabia onde você estava, aí me lembrei que você tinha me dito que vinha para cá quando queria ficar sozinha... mas eu acho que o melhor neste momento, é você ter um ombro amigo.

- Obrigada Draco. Você é maravilhoso.

- Eu queria que você soubesse que o seu irmão se preocupa com você...

Ela o olhou com um olhar confuso. E ele, percebendo isso, continuou:

- Eu aprendi durante todos esses anos que há várias formas de demonstrar o carinho que você sente por uma pessoa. Meus pais nunca me chamaram de "querido" ou algo assim, mas eu sei que, no fundo, eles se preocupam comigo. E eu sei disso porque percebo quando minha mãe me lança um olhar de carinho, ou meu pai um de orgulho... Por mais que sejam rígidos na minha educação, eles não podem simplesmente apagar tudo o que sentem por mim por ser seu filho... - ele esboçou um sorriso se lembrando de uma das cenas de seu passado.- Quando eu era pequeno e ia para minha cama as nove em ponto, como eles mandavam, eu fingia que dormia, aí minha mãe ia até o meu quarto e me dava um beijo de boa noite. Ela não sabia que eu estava acordado, senão, nunca que ela iria demonstrar este sentimento de carinho, de preocupação... Às vezes, as pessoas não sabem a melhor maneira de mostrar as outras o que elas sentem, aí elas acabam indo por outros caminhos... É assim que seu irmão faz, ele se preocupa sim com você, mas não sabe bem o jeito de te mostrar, então ele vai pelo modo que acha mais fácil. Se ele vive controlando você, é porque te ama e só quer o seu bem... - ele acariciava os cabelos dela quando ela deu um beijo estalado em seu rosto.

- Eu fui uma tonta por não perceber isso antes. Obrigada por abrir meus olhos...

- Não foi nada... - ele já estava se levantando para ir embora quando ela criou coragem para falar mais uma coisa:

- Er, Draco? Sobre ontem, bem, me desculpe eu...

- Você não tem de se desculpar de nada, afinal, você não foi a única culpada...

- Vo-você gostou? Q-quer dizer... - ela tinha se levantado e estava na frente dele, corada.

- Gostei... - Draco respondeu baixinho.

Ela olhou confusa para ele. Gina nunca pensou que ele diria aquilo. Dessa vez, foi Draco quem tomou a iniciativa: ele a puxou pelos pulsos para mais perto de si e abraçou sua cintura. Gina colocou seus braços ao redor dele e seus lábios se encontraram num longo beijo.

Quando eles se distanciaram, ofegantes, ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo. Ele sorriu e a puxou para perto beijando-a novamente.


	17. Reconciliações Familiares

**Capítulo Dezessete**

_Reconciliações Familiares_

- Rony, às vezes eu acho que sua irmã tem razão. Você não passa muito tempo com ela e...

- Até você, Mione?

- Ah, Rony, você podia falar com ela mais um pouco, perguntar como ela passou o dia... talvez ela não se sinta tão rejeitada.

- É, você pode ir reconquistando ela aos poucos - completou Harry.

- Vocês acham mesmo? - Rony perguntou indeciso.

- Mas é claro! - responderam os outros dois.

- A Gina sabe que você gosta dela, só que ela quer que você demonstre isso de alguma forma diferente do que você faz - disse Mione.

Naquele instante, Gina passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e os três olharam surpresos para ela, pois já era tarde e eles pensaram que ela já estava dormindo. Gina já se preparava para ouvir o interrogatório que viria de seu irmão quando ouviu apenas um:

- Olá Gina!

Ela estranhou a atitude dele.

- Tá tudo bem com você? - ele perguntou, os outros mudos.

Ela deu um sorriso e foi correndo abraçá-lo. Ele também sorriu.

- Obrigado, Rony. Obrigado por se preocupar comigo durante todos estes anos. Obrigado por ser meu irmão, obrigado por sempre estar ao meu lado. Sim, eu sei que você estava, não do jeito comum, mas em pensamento, nos sentimentos, no meu coração.

Hermione e Harry que assistiam a cena, deram um sorriso sincero pelo carinho dos dois irmãos.

- E me desculpe pelo que eu te falei, Rony. Foi sem pensar, me desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar de nada, afinal, eu também tenho que estar mais presente na vida da minha irmãzinha...

Gina olhou para o lado e viu Mione e Harry. Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram com os do menino, ela rapidamente os desviou e disse:

- Rony, estou morta de sono, já vou me deitar... Boa noite.

E ela subiu rapidamente as escadas.

Ninguém percebeu a mudança de súbito da menina, só Harry que se sentiu culpado pela sua tristeza ou sabe-se lá o que a menina sentia. Mas ele também não entendia o porque daquilo tudo...

"Quem diria que um dia Draco Malfoy daria um conselho a um Weasley... e quem diria também que eles se beijariam?" pensou Gina submersa em seus pensamentos. "Pior: quem diria que um Malfoy daria um conselho a um Weasley, depois eles se beijassem e ainda gostassem? Ei, espera aí! Eu acabei de assumir que gostei do beijo... Mas? Ai, meu Deus, eu gostei mesmo!!!"

* * *

"O que eu fiz? Eu estava fora de mim, não tinha controle sobre o que fazia ou falava. O que será que está acontecendo comigo???" Draco Malfoy pensava do outro lado do castelo com medo da resposta. "Não, não pode ser nada de mais... eu simplesmente achei o beijo dela bom e queria mais um... aliás, eu ainda quero..."

* * *

_N/A: Valeu pelos comentários... Ahn, na verdade eu não estou reescrevendo, Henry, só estou corrigindo uns errinhos da fanfic e fazendo pequenas modificações. Eu vou sim reescrevê-la mas não agora..._


	18. Será que

**Capítulo Dezoito**

_Será que..._

No dia seguinte, Gina entrou no salão de cabeça baixa e sentou-se na mesa de sua casa de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, de propósito. Ela não queria nem pensar em como ficaria se olhasse para Draco.

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu beijei o Draco? Por quê?"

Gina já estava saindo do salão após seu café e, ao dobrar o corredor, levou um susto: alguém a puxou pelo braço para dentro de uma sala desocupada.

- Harry? - ela perguntou confusa. "Eu estava tão distraída na mesa que nem reparei que Harry não estava lá..."

- Gina, nós precisamos conversar...

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

- Por que você está agindo assim?

- E como você queria que eu agisse depois do que você fez?

- O que foi que eu fiz de mais? Você não gosta mais de mim?

- Mais do que você imagina... - ela disse baixinho para si mesma, mas ele conseguiu ouvir.

- Então por que você não aceitou?

Ela olhou abismada para ele. "Como é cínico...". Ela puxou o braço que ele segurava se soltando e foi embora da sala.

- Gina? - agora foi a vez de Harry ficar abismado.

* * *

"Por que será que eu gostei tanto? Ah, Gina... por que você me deixa assim? Eu não acredito no que está acontecendo comigo. Eu... Eu não posso estar... Não, definitivamente não posso..." Draco pensou relembrando a noite anterior até que voltou a si e disse a alguns corvinais que brincavam no meio do corredor:

- Ei, saiam da frente sangue-ruins, eu não quero me contaminar...

E Draco deu um olhar tão ameaçador que eles (que eram realmente filhos de trouxas) não ousaram desobedecer.

- Oi Draco - disse o capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina quando cruzaram o corredor.

- Oi - respondeu ele secamente, só para não ser tão mal educado a ponto de ignorá-lo.

Naquele dia, Draco estava de extremo mau humor, algo que só melhoraria quando ele visse Gina. As aulas passaram no que pareceu durar uma eternidade...

Malfoy estava esperando Gina já fazia uns vinte minutos.

- Ela está atrasada... Será que ela não vem?

Ele estava começando a se desesperar. Não ver Gina aquela noite o deixaria maluco!

"Que droga, eu preciso vê-la, saber como ela está... Mas que merda, Draco, por que tanto interesse assim nela? Ela é só uma..." ele tentou falar algo de ruim dela mas as palavras não vinham a sua mente. "Ela é a Gina..." ele suspirou.

Ele esperou mais uns minutos até que se desanimou e foi se levantando.

- Ela não vem...

- E quem disse isso?

Ele se virou com um sorriso no rosto. Ele reconheceu aquela voz.

- Eu achei que...

- Pois eu vim. Estava confusa, mas vim... Vamos começar por que matéria hoje?

- Ahn, herbologia? - ele disse já sem esperanças do que aconteceu na noite anterior se repetir.

- Tudo bem.

Gina explicava a matéria para ele mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, só naqueles cabelos vermelhos e no cheiro deles.

- Draco preste atenção senão...

Ela não pode terminar pois ele não resistiu e a beijou. A princípio, Gina ficou parada feito pedra, pois não sabia como reagir...

"Ai meu Deus, ele está me beijando de novo" ela estremeceu ao sentir a mão dele passeando por suas costas. "Mas ele só quer me fazer sofrer não é mesmo?" ela relembrou a noite anterior. "Não, me fazer sofrer deve ser a última coisa que ele quer que aconteça... mas por que?"

Draco, como se soubesse a dúvida da menina, parou de beijá-la e sussurrou, num impulso, no ouvido da menina:

- Gina, eu gosto de você. Eu não queria admitir mas... eu te amo, Gina.

"Por Merlin... ele disse que me ama?"

Draco Malfoy era a última pessoa de quem Gina esperaria ouvir aquilo...

Ele se aproximou dela novamente. Ela, ainda em choque, não ignorou o beijo do menino e o correspondeu dessa vez.

Quando eles se separaram, ela perguntou:

- Você... tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

"Meu Deus, eu estou fora de mim! Por que isso foi acontecer comigo?" pensou Draco querendo apenas uma coisa no momento: beijá-la novamente.

E foi o que ele fez. Gina nunca se deixara levar pelo momento da forma como ela fez aquela noite...

- Draco, chega. Está tarde e eu tenho que ir...- disse ela pegando os livros.

- Promete que vem amanhã?

Ela suspirou.

- Prometo.

Ele sorriu. Não aquele sorriso sarcástico que ele costumava dar, mas um sorriso simples, um sorriso sincero.

"Que sorriso lindo..." pensou Gina. "Por que ele não sorri sempre assim?"

Ela saiu da sala.

"Meu Deus, eu não acredito: o Draco tá apaixonado por mim? Mas eu não sei se eu... eu acho que ainda gosto do Harry... Não. Depois do que ele fez, eu não tenho tanta certeza assim. E eu acho o Draco uma pessoa tão legal, tão bonito. Talvez eu também esteja começando a gostar dele. Mas um Weasley e um Malfoy? Juntos? Eu conheço esse tipo de história em algum lugar..." ela pensou procurando a resposta. "Mas é claro! Aquele livro que eu li! Nossa, espero sinceramente que o final não tenha nada a ver..." pensou ela tendo um arrepio só de lembrar.


	19. Novos amantes

**Capítulo Dezenove**

_Novos Amantes..._

"Pense, pense, pense, Gina. O Harry não te merece, ele já provou isso... e o Draco, bem, ele diz que gosta de você. E você talvez goste dele... ai meu Deus! Que droga, eu gosto dele, não é? Só pode ser ou então eu não seria tão próxima a ele. OK! Você venceu: esta noite você vai ao encontro dele e conta isso." Pensou Gina a caminho da aula de transfiguração.

Indo para o almoço, a menina estava pensando em como não ter que ficar perto de Harry, até que ela chegou a mesa da Grifinória e reparou que ele não estava lá. Para falar a verdade, nem ele nem Rony, e muito menos Hermione.

Ela estranhou e perguntou aos gêmeos se eles sabiam de alguma coisa. Eles disseram que Rony havia avisado que falaria com Dumbledore. Aí que a menina ficou preocupada de vez e perguntou se eles sabiam de algo de errado que pudesse estar acontecendo.

- Não sabemos, maninha, não mesmo...

Aquela preocupação fez com que Gina esquecesse Draco pela primeira vez naquele dia. Várias dúvidas passaram pela sua cabeça. Mas como podia também não ser nada, ela resolveu parar de se preocupar antecipadamente. "Dê tempo ao tempo", foi a frase que ela recordara que sua mãe sempre falava.

As aulas da tarde passaram sem maiores problemas. Gina até ganhou pontos para a sua casa do professor Flitwick e da professora de Aritmância. E no jantar ela encontrou Hermione, mas ela estava sozinha.

- Mi, cadê o meu irmão?

- Está estudando com o Harry para um teste da Sibila. Estranho estudar para a matéria de adivinhação, né?

Gina riu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Gi, eu queria falar com você...

- Fala Mione.

- Aqui não. Depois do jantar para que ninguém possa ouvir.

Gina rapidamente se lembrou de Draco.

- Ah, Mi, mas eu vou estar ocupada e...

- Não, vai ser rápido, eu prometo.

- Tudo bem então.

Depois do jantar elas foram para o quarto de Mione, que estava vazio.

- E então, o que foi?

- Gina, eu não sou boba e sei que você está evitando o Harry - a menina foi direto ao ponto.

- Eu...

- Fala Gi, nós não precisamos guardar segredos uma da outra.

- Eu estou com raiva dele só isso. Agora não me peça para dizer o que foi. Isso cabe a ele responder...

- Mas, Gi, o Harry não fez... - ela foi interrompida:

- O Harry não é quem eu pensei que fosse. Agora eu tenho que ir, tchau - e ela saiu do quarto.

* * *

- Você demorou.

- A Mione quis conversar comigo e eu não tive como escapar.

- Tudo bem... - disse Draco calmamente.

- Eu estive pensando hoje e... - eles agora estavam bem próximos - ...e eu acho que também gosto de você!

Ele deu um largo sorriso e a beijou suavemente.

- Você não sabe como eu fico feliz em ouvir isso - e era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir dela.

Ela o abraçou bem forte. Logo depois, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não pense que eu sou egoísta, mas eu tenho tanto medo de me machucar, de sofrer mais do que eu já sofri... você promete que vão vai deixar?

- Essa é a última coisa que eu quero que aconteça: ver você sofrendo... mas é claro que eu prometo.

Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele como fez na noite retrasada. Eles continuavam iguais: indecifráveis. Mas ela não se importava muito com isso pois, na maioria das vezes, ela sabia reconhecer o que ele sentia só pelo modo como ele falava. E com o tempo, ela aprenderia a conhecê-lo melhor.

Gina sentiu um arrepio ao sentir o toque dos lábios dele em seu pescoço. Ele riu gostosamente da reação dela e depois a beijou na boca.

Eles conversaram durante muito tempo e decidiram que iriam continuar a se encontrar lá, mas com o máximo de cuidado para que ninguém descobrisse.

- Bom, para tornar isso oficial: Virgínia Weasley, você aceita ser minha namorada? - ele disse ajoelhado e beijando sua mão.

- Ai Draco! - ela disse rindo surpresa pela atitude do garoto. Ela suspirou e disse mudando o tom de voz - Nada me daria maior prazer!- ela deu um sorriso maroto. - Mas é claro que... bom, só se eu receber uma prova do...

Ela nem precisou terminar a frase: ele entendeu o que ela queria e não pensou duas vezes antes de dar a tal "prova" a Gina.

Depois de um belo tempo se beijando, ele perguntou a ela:

- É prova o suficiente para você?

- Não sei... - ele deu um sorriso malicioso agora - talvez se você pudesse repetir a dose para eu analisar melhor...

- Quem sou eu para te desobedecer?!

E eles ficaram naquela "conversa" por um bom tempo até que tiveram de se separar pois já estava ficando muito tarde.

- Gina onde você estava? - perguntou Harry sentado em um dos sofás da sala comunal.

Ela deu um olhar de descrença para ele.

- Eu não preciso de uma babá, Harry.

- Eu não quero ser sua babá, apenas quero saber onde você estava.

- Não te interessa. Quem deveria ter alguém controlando a vida é você, assim talvez você não saísse por aí pedindo meninas em namoro - ela disse com raiva.

- Mas Gina o que foi que eu... - ela o largou falando sozinho e subiu para o seu quarto.


	20. Conversas, desentendimentos e esbarrões

**Capítulo Vinte**

_Conversas, desentendimentos e esbarrões._

- Harry, posso falar com você? - disse Hermione depois do café da manhã.

- Claro, Mi. Rony, pode ir na frente que a gente alcança você depois.

- Está bem- disse ele tomando o caminho para as estufas.

- O que foi? Você está com algum problema?

- Não sou eu, Harry - ela olhou para os lados se assegurando de que não tinha ninguém ouvindo. - É sobre a Gina...

Harry engoliu seco, sabia que a conversa que estava por vir não seria muito agradável.

- É que eu percebi que ela está te evitando e fui falar com ela, aí ela me disse que estava com raiva de você. O que aconteceu, Harry?

- Ok, Mione, eu vou te contar por que não seria muito legal falar com o Rony. Eu a pedi em namoro.

- O que?

- É, isso mesmo. Olha, você que é amiga dela, me diz uma coisa: ela ainda gosta de mim?

- Sim, mas é que...

- Então eu não entendo... - ele disse cortando a amiga. - Ela não quis...

- Mas eu... - ela ia continuar mas achou melhor não comentar nada com ele sobre o assunto da Cho. - Deixa para lá, esquece...

- Vamos indo então?

- Vamos.

"O Harry não tinha pedido a Cho em namoro? Ele não gostava dela? Agora eu é que não estou entendendo mais nada. Mas, se a Gina não aceitou, será que ela não gosta mais do Harry? Ah, não sei... Acho melhor não me meter mais na vida deles, eu não quero que nem Gina nem o Harry fiquem bravos comigo. E é melhor não falar nada mesmo porque se o Rony descobre..." pensava a menina seguindo o amigo para a primeira aula do dia.

No almoço, Hermione disse que ia aproveitar para ir a biblioteca pesquisar sobre uma poção para a lição que Snape passara.

- Relaxa Mi, depois a gente faz - disse Rony.

- Eu prefiro adiantar, amor...

- Mas você vai me deixar de lado para fazer uma lição?

- Sinto muito mais os deveres vem primeiro, Rony.

Harry sabia que uma discussão estava se iniciando e resolveu passar o almoço em seu quarto já que não estava com fome. Assim, ele aproveitaria para descansar um pouco já que na noite anterior ele não dormira direito pensando na "conversa" que teve com Gina.

Saindo do salão principal, Gina esbarrou em alguém.

- Ai, me desculpe é que... - ela parou ao ver que era Draco.

Como tinham outras pessoas passando por perto, Draco fez uma cara de nojo e partiu na frente de Gina dobrando o corredor.

Como ela também teria que seguir para uma sala perto de onde ele teria aquela aula, ela seguiu o mesmo caminho. Mas ao dobrar o corredor, ele a puxou para uma sala vazia.

- Pensou que eu deixaria aquele esbarrão de graça? - ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso a beijando em seguida.

Um tempo depois, Gina saiu da sala ajeitando os cabelos bagunçados e fazendo um sinal para que Draco saísse também, já que não tinha ninguém no corredor. Ele deu uma piscadela e os dois seguiram cada um para a sua respectiva sala com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

- Srta. Weasley? Srta? - chamou a professora de aritmancia tirando Gina do 'transe'.

- Ahn...? - respondeu ela afastando os pensamentos.

- Você poderia me ajudar com uma demonstração?

- Claro professora.

* * *

- Sr. Malfoy? - chamou o professor Flitwick.

Como não obteve resposta ele repetiu:

- Sr. Malfoy?

- S-sim professor, o que foi eu... - ele disse voltando a realidade por um puxão na manga de seu uniforme pelo Goyle, que percebera a distração do "amigo".

- Calma. Onde está a sua lição?

- Está aqui.

- Deixe-me ver - disse o professor calmamente.

- Não dava para ter mais cuidado não, imprestável? Eu tenho o costume de usar um uniforme apresentável, diferente do seu... - sussurrou Draco para que somente Goyle ouvisse, assim que entregou o dever.

- D-desculpa eu...

- Desta vez passa... - ele disse seco. Então ele melhorou um pouco o tom de voz e perguntou calmamente - Está boa, professor?

- Sim, sr. Malfoy, está muito bem feita.

Ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico daqueles que ele costuma dar (sempre que não está com Gina) e voltou ao seu lugar sentando-se em seguida.

Ele ainda respondeu corretamente a algumas perguntas e ganhou vinte pontos para sua casa.

- Draco? - sussurrou Crabbe para que o professor não ouvisse.

Ele suspirou e respondeu um tanto irritado:

- O que foi?

- Você beijou ela de novo?

- Te interessa? Eu não devo satisfações a ninguém...

- Poxa, mas eu só queria saber sobre o seu plano, se...

O plano. Draco já havia se esquecido. Agora que descobriu que estava... bem... interessado pela Weasley, ele não tinha a mínima vontade de levar o plano adiante.

- Draco? - perguntou desta vez Goyle ao ver que o amigo tinha ingressado de novo em seus pensamentos.

- E-eu já falei que não devo satisfações, não insistam, e agora calem a boca que eu estou afim de assistir ao resto da aula - ele respondeu encarando os dois com um olhar ameaçador.

E os dois grandalhões o obedeceram.

Ao término das aulas, Draco estava se dirigindo para as masmorras quando esbarrou em alguém que estava tão ou mais distraído que ele. "Ê, hoje é o dia dos esbarrões?" pensou ele irritado.

- Mil desculpas eu es... - a pessoa com quem Draco esbarrou parou de falar imediatamente ao ver os cabelos platinados dele.

- Malfoy? - ele perguntou fazendo Draco levantar a cabeça e encará-lo confirmando as suspeitas de quem era.

- Ora, ora... o famoso garoto cicatriz está sem os amiguinhos pobretões e sangue-ruins dele na cola?

Harry definitivamente não estava num bom dia. Quando Draco ofendeu seus amigos então, o sangue do garoto ferveu.


	21. Encontros as escuras

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

_Encontros às escuras..._

Harry largou os livros e partiu para cima de Malfoy lhe acertando um soco na cara. Draco, que não deixaria barato, lhe deu um no estômago. Eles se agarraram e começaram a se bater rolando de um lado para o outro no chão. Os que passavam por ali, podiam ouvir frases soltas, entre socos e tapas, como: "seu desgraçado" ou " isso não fica assim, Potter...".

Já havia se formado uma rodinha de alunos em volta dos dois, estava uma verdadeira baderna.

Ao ouvir a gritaria, Minerva foi ver o que estava havendo. Ela abriu caminho pelos alunos, que pararam de gritar na mesma hora que a viram, e disse severamente:

- Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy, parem com isso imediatamente.

Os dois a obedeceram e juntaram seus livros que estavam espalhados pelo chão.

- Desta vez, eu deixarei passar, mas da próxima, será detenção na certa. Ouviram?

- Sim, professora. - responderam os dois.

- Agora vão jantar, acho que nenhum está com maiores problemas para ter de passar pela madame Pomfrey, e assim, quem sabe vocês aprendem de uma vez por todas... - ela suspirou cansada e foi embora.

Eles se entreolharam e cada um foi para caminhos opostos pisando duro.

Quando Harry chegou no grande salão, seus amigos olharam assustados para ele. Gina sentiu um aperto no coração. "Tudo bem que eu estou com raiva dele, merecidamente, mas não é por isso que eu vou desejar que ele fique deste jeito..." pensou ela.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Ron preocupado.

- Nada de mais...

- Como nada de mais, Harry, olhe para você!

Ele estava com o uniforme todo amassado, o supercílio aberto e um olho inchado.

Ele suspirou e disse:

- Eu briguei com o Malfoy... - ao ouvir o nome de Draco Gina levou um susto.

- Harry! - disse Hermione com o mesmo olhar de Minerva a instantes atrás.

- Ele mereceu...

Gina não agüentou esperar mais. Ela procurou-o com os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina mais não o achou, então se levantou bruscamente e saiu correndo do salão sem se importar com o que os outros pensariam.

- Gina, aonde você vai? - perguntou Rony surpreso com a atitude dela.

Mas ela nem deu ouvidos a ele.

Gina foi correndo para a sala do terceiro andar. Ela saberia que era lá que ele estaria. E esperando por ela.

- Draco?

- Estou aqui.

Eles se abraçaram. Gina o olhou de cima a baixo.

- Você não está tão machucado quanto ele.

- Eu estava com muita raiva dele pelo que ele fez a você.

- Draco, você não devia...

- Mas foi ele quem começou a briga! - disse o menino tentando se defender.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Bem, ele esbarrou em mim, aí eu não pude deixar de falar alguma coisa... Mas eu falei a verdade: quem partiu para a agressão foi ele.

- Tá, agora vamos cuidar disso - foi o que ela disse enquanto pegava a varinha.

Ela fez alguns feitiços e o lábio dele desinchou e o arroxeado do olho esquerdo dele sumiu.

- Pronto, mas agora eu quero que você me prometa que não vai mais brigar assim com o Harry.

- Mas...

- Prometa! - ela disse olhando severamente para ele.

Draco sabia que não teria escapatória, Gina quando ficava brava...

- Eu prometo que vou TENTAR - ele enfatizou a última palavra. - Agora me dá um beijinho, vai?

Ela continuou olhando séria para ele, mas depois deu um sorriso e fez o que ele pediu.

Já fazia um mês que os dois estavam se encontrando as escondidas.

Gina estava ainda tentando esquecer Harry, mas ela sempre lembrava dele com ressentimentos pelo que ele tinha feito. Para ela, ele a havia feito a pior coisa que poderia fazer: quis usá-la como objeto descartável, como se ela fosse uma qualquer, e isso calou fundo em seu coração. "Por isso, eu estou constantemente pensando deste modo em Harry" pensava ela.

Draco continuava como sempre foi com todos, menos com Gina. Quando ele estava com ela, ficava totalmente fora de si, era como se ele ficasse hipnotizado só de vê-la. Ele era amável e gentil, como nunca imaginara ser nem com ela nem com ninguém. Quando ele voltava dos encontros com ela, ficava com um sorriso abestalhado na cara.

- Gina, o que foi? - perguntou Draco ao ver a distração da menina.

Ela estava pensando em como ela ficava ao ver Harry antes de ele fazer aquele pedido a ela. "E não é assim que eu fico ao ver Draco..." pensou ela. "Ah, mas com Draco é diferente. Talvez por ele me corresponder, eu não tenha que ficar escondida babando por ele. E além do mas, eu me sinto muito mais confortável ao lado dele do que ao lado de Harry..." então, ela respondeu a ele, beijando-o em seguida:

- Nada.

"E também, ele faz com que eu me sinta bem. E não me faz sofrer..." pensou ela depois de um longo beijo.


	22. Algo Inesperado

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

_Algo Inesperado..._

Draco estava voltando, muito mal-humorado, de uma aula de transfiguração, pois McGonagall tirou cinqüenta pontos da Sonserina por causa de Goyle que, por acidente, tropeçou quando ia transformar uma aranha em sapo, e o feitiço atingiu Crabbe, seu parceiro na atividade. A professora, é claro, não acreditou quando Goyle disse que havia tropeçado, e então tirou os cinqüenta pontos.

Draco estava a caminho do grande salão quando passou por perto de alguns sonserinos que conversavam animadamente:

- Ah, até parece... - disse um deles.

- Duvida? - encarou o outro duas vezes maior que o primeiro.

- Vamos apostar então?

- Claro. Aposto que beijo qualquer uma.

- Uhmm... cinco sicles então?

- E qual será a sortuda? - perguntou o garoto com um sorriso malicioso.

Naquele instante, passaram por eles um grupo de meninas quartanistas da Grifinória, Gina estava entre elas.

Draco tentou ouvir quem seria, mas Crabbe entrou na sua frente e perguntou:

- Vamos jantar, Draco?

- Sai da frente imbecil - disse Draco empurrando o menino para um lado, mas era tarde demais, e tudo o que ele conseguiu ouvir foi:

- Então depois do jantar.

- Feito!

E os dois saíram.

- O que foi, Draco?

- Ai, seu idiota, Crabbe! Eu ia... - ele olhou bem para o outro que esperava uma resposta, mas disse simples e secamente - Ah, não te interessa!

Durante o jantar, Malfoy não desgrudou os olhos dos outros meninos que ele ouvira conversando a instantes. E quando eles levantaram, Draco foi atrás.

Ele os seguiu disfarçadamente. "Será que essa menina é a..." ele pensou, mas foi interrompido pela voz de um dos meninos.

- Ela está vindo - ele disse ao amigo. - Vai, e lembre-se: é a sua única chance.

O outro foi em direção a menina que Draco não conseguia ver devido ao lugar onde se escondera para não ser visto: atrás de uma grande estátua.

- Oi! - Draco pode ouvir o garoto dizer.

- Oi! - respondeu a menina secamente.

Agora Draco não tinha dúvidas, ele não precisava ver a menina para saber quem era, ele reconheceu pela voz... era Gina. Ele ia sair de onde estava, mas achou melhor esperar para ver o rumo daquilo tudo. "Ela não é tão boba assim, sabe se defender. Aí talvez eu não precise me expor..." pensou ele.

- Tchau - disse Gina apertando o passo.

- Ei, calma! Vamos conversar... Qual é o seu nome?

- Gina, e eu estou com pressa.

Ela já estava apertando o passo, mas ele se colocou na frente dela.

- O que você tem que fazer pode esperar, _Gina_... - ele enfatizou o nome dela.

- Não, não pode! Agora quer me dar licença? - disse ela tentando abrir caminho.

- Ocupadinha... - disse ele sarcasticamente colocando o braço ao redor dela e a prendendo contra a parede.

- Me solta! - ela respondeu brava.

Agora ele forçava os pulsos dela para que não pudesse se mexer. Ele já estava se aproximando dela, Gina fazia de tudo para se livrar dele, quando Draco não pode mais se segurar e saiu de onde estava escondido. Ele acertou um soco no garoto que se virara para ver quem era. O menino cambaleou no chão se contorcendo de dor. O soco fora forte, no estômago. Como os garotos eram um ano mais novos que Draco, decidiram não tentar revidar e saíram correndo sob o olhar ameaçador de Malfoy.

Gina estava pálida do susto que levara. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto e ela abraçou o menino.

- Obrigada, Draco. Muito obrigada... - ela disse em tom choroso.

- Vem cá, vamos conversar na nossa sala para que ninguém nos veja.

- Ok.

Eles se dirigiram para a sala e quando a porta foi fechada, Draco perguntou:

- Por que você estava sozinha?

- Eu ia pegar meus livros para vir aqui com você. Mas... como você sabia? Como...

- Eu ouvi eles conversando antes do jantar que iriam fazer uma aposta. Bem, aí eu os segui porque... - e ele contou tudo o que ocorrera.

Ela ainda estava um tanto pálida e começara a chorar silenciosamente. Ele a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "não fique assim. Já passou. E eu prometi que não deixaria que nada de mau te acontecesse, lembra?"

Ela o abraçou forte. Ele pode sentir que o corpo dela tremia de nervosismo.

Draco continuou a abraçando, em silêncio, até que ela adormeceu. Ele ficou observando Gina dormir por um tempo. "Por que é tão linda?" pensava ele, até que ele próprio pegou no sono também. O dia deles havia sido muito exaustivo, nas aulas os professores viviam revisando a matéria para as provas.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Rony, Harry e Hermione estavam conversando sobre um pesadelo que Harry tivera:

- Eu vi Vol... desculpe, Você-Sabe-Quem conversando com aquela cobra. Ele dizia que ainda não tinha nenhum plano definido e...- estava contando Harry quando foi interrompido por Colin.

- O-oi, Harry! Posso tirar uma foto?

Ele suspirou e disse:

- Pode, Colin...

Quando o menino foi embora, Hermione disse:

- Já está se aproximando da hora do café e logo isto aqui vai estar lotado de gente... Vamos para uma sala que tenhamos certeza que não seja ocupada.

- E qual seria?

- Uma daquelas salas do terceiro andar...

- Tá, vamos logo então - disse Rony se levantando.

Eles passaram pelo retrato da mulher gorda e foram para o terceiro andar. Hermione escolheu uma sala e abriu a porta. Ela ficou imóvel, com uma cara de espanto.

Rony e Harry, que vinham atrás dela e viram a reação da amiga ao abrir a porta, foram logo espiar para ver o que era.

Eles viram Gina e Draco dormindo. Ela estava recostada no peito de Draco e ele a abraçava por trás.

Rony ficou púrpura até as orelhas e andou furioso até Draco, segurando-o pela gola do uniforme e acordando os dois.

- O que você fez com a minha irmã? - ele perguntou sob os olhos assustados de Gina e os inexpressivos de Draco.

- Rony, pára! - disse Gina depressa.

- O-que-você-fez-com-a-minha-irmã? - sibilou Rony ignorando o que ela disse.

- Ei, calma... - disse Draco secamente. - E tire as mãos de mim.

Rony olhou para trás e disse para Hermione:

- Chame os meus irmãos.

- Mas Rony...

- Por favor, Mione.

Ela não sabia o que fazer diante daquela cena. "Se eu chamar os irmãos dele eles vão matar o Malfoy..." pensou ela rapidamente. "Mas ele bem que merece...". Agora ela estava com raiva de Draco também, e acabou fazendo o que o namorado pedira.

Harry também estava perplexo diante daquela cena. Estava sentindo um aperto no coração, um frio desagradável na barriga, e ao mesmo tempo sentia ódio de Draco.

Ele foi até onde os outros estavam.

- O que você fez? - perguntou ele.

- Potter, não se meta! - disse Draco.

- É claro que me meto! Os Weasley são como a minha família...

- Mas não são!

- Não fuja do assunto, Malfoy... - disse Rony o encarando.

Naquele instante, Hermione entrou na sala com Fred e Jorge.

- O que está acontecen... - foi perguntando Fred, mas ao ver Draco, a única coisa que conseguiu falar foi: - O que o Malfoy está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não contei, Rony - explicou Hermione.

- Nós entramos na sala e vimos os dois dormindo, abraçados - disse Rony.

- O que? - exclamaram os outros dois.

- Ah, Malfoy eu... - disse Jorge, mas foi interrompido.

- Parem com isso! - gritou Gina. - Nós não fizemos nada...

- Não é o que parece... - disse Harry.

- E Draco está certo: este assunto não interessa a você! - disse Gina furiosa.

Rony perdeu o controle e deu um tapa em Gina. Ela olhou com cara de descrença para ele, não acreditando no que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

- Você... - ela estava perplexa.

Draco a abraçou.

- Afaste-se dela, Malfoy - disse Fred.

Ignorando o garoto, Draco perguntou a Gina:

- Você está bem?

Ela fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça:

- Obrigada, Draco.

- Draco? - perguntou Jorge abismado. - Desde quando você o chama assim, Gina?

- Desde que nós ficamos amigos e começamos a namorar! - disse Draco.

Gina imediatamente pegou a mão de Draco e a segurou com força. Vendo o gesto dos dois, até Hermione sentiu um embrulho no estômago.

- Vocês estão o que? - perguntou Rony furioso.

- Namorando, Rony - desta vez foi Gina quem falou. - E isto é problema meu e dele, não de vocês!

- Espere aí, você diz que está namorando o Malfoy e que isso não é problema nosso? Ficou doida, Gina? - perguntou Jorge.

- Gina, ele não presta, só vai te fazer sofrer!

- Quem disse isso, hein, Fred? Você não conhece o Draco.

- Gina, nos o conhecemos o suficiente para saber que ele é um...

- Vocês acham que conhecem, Rony. Tem uma grande diferença nisso. Vocês não estavam aqui quando ele me ajudou a estudar, vocês não estavam aqui quando ele me disse que você gostava de mim Rony, naquele dia que eu briguei com você, ou você acha que eu voltei daquele jeito porque percebi tudo sozinha? Não, ele estava aqui, me abraçando, me mostrando que você se importava comigo e tudo mais. Vocês não estavam aqui quando ele me deu apoio nos dias que eu estava triste, e principalmente, vocês não estavam aqui ontem a noite, quando eu mais precisava de ajuda... - ela disse lutando contra as lágrimas.

- O-o que aconteceu, Gina? - perguntou Hermione.

- Se não fosse pelo Draco - ela enfatizou o nome dele - eu não teria conseguido me livrar de um sonserino que estava tentando me beijar a força. ELE me ajudou, enquanto vocês estavam muito bem com seus amigos.

Todos estavam perplexos: O Malfoy? Tinha ajudado a Gina? Era o que todos pensavam abismados.

- E nem vocês nem ninguém vão impedir que eu continue a namorar o Draco - disse ela em tom ameaçador. Ela pegou a mão dele, ambos se levantaram e ela disse. - Vem, Draco, vamos embora...

E os dois saíram da sala deixando para trás os Weasley, Harry e Hermione de boca aberta.


	23. Encontros já nem tão as escuras assim

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

_Encontros já nem tão às escuras assim..._

- Ai que droga...- disse Gina. - Me desculpe Draco, eu não queria que você...

- Tudo bem. Isso teria que acontecer uma hora... - disse Draco.

- Acho melhor irmos andando ou vamos perder as aulas.

- Até de noite? - perguntou Draco.

- Claro... - respondeu ela dando um rápido beijo nele. - Tchau!

- Tchau.

Então os dois foram para as aulas da manhã. Para a infelicidade de Gina e dos outros grifinórios, as duas primeiras aulas eram de poções, e junto com os sonserinos. Ela agüentou firme as indiretas de Snape que favorecia aos alunos da casa dele durante as aulas para não perder pontos para sua casa. E conseguiu.

Depois, Gina foi para a aula de D.C.A.T. No fim desta aula, Lupin pediu para falar com Gina.

- O que foi professor?- perguntou a menina curiosa.

- Eu tenho notado que nos últimos dias você anda distraída nas minhas aulas... É por causa daquele assunto?- disse ele preocupado.

- Não. Bem, eu... eu estou namorando... - ela disse baixinho e um tanto corada.

- Namorando? Será que posso saber quem? - perguntou ele estranhando o novo fato.

- Draco... - agora ela já estava púrpura.

- Draco? - ele pensou um pouco e depois disse com uma cara abismada. - Draco Malfoy?

- É...

- Mas... eu pensei que vocês se odiassem e que você gostava do Harry.

- Um dia eu estava na biblioteca e o Draco veio falar comigo e acabou me ajudando na lição. Aí nós começamos a estudar juntos: eu o ajudava com herbologia e ele me ajudava em poções. Então um dia, bem, você sabe... e ele disse que gostava de mim...

- E quanto ao Harry?

- Ah. O Harry me fez sofrer. Eu tenho ódio dele até hoje, não tanto quanto eu tinha antes, mas tenho. E eu acho que gosto do Draco agora ou não me sentiria tão confortável ao lado dele.

Lupin fez uma cara desconfiada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Ele ia dizer uma coisa, mas Gina acabou falando primeiro:

- Bem, será que nós podíamos mudar de assunto? Ah, e por favor professor, não conte isso a ninguém, j me basta que meus irmãos tenham descoberto...

- Eles...

- Pois é, mas agora eu não queria mais falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, Gina - disse o professor com um sorriso. - Vem, vamos para o salão principal, vamos almoçar.

Então, os dois seguiram para o grande salão. Lá, Lupin sentou-se na mesa dos professores e Gina foi para a ponta da mesa, bem longe de seus irmãos, Harry e Hermione. Os outros Weasley, ao perceber a chegada da menina, fizeram menção de se levantar para falar com ela, mas Mione os impediu e foi pessoalmente.

- Gina? Posso falar com você?

- O que foi Mione?

- Você tem certeza que gosta dele?

Gina hesitou por um instante, mas levando em consideração o que tinha dito para o professor anteriormente, respondeu:

- Sim, Mi.

A menina suspirou. Talvez ainda tivesse a esperança de que a amiga voltasse atrás, mas parecia estar decidida.

- E ele?

- Ele gosta de mim, eu sei. Tenho certeza.

- Então... eu dou a maior força para vocês!

Gina deu um pulo da cadeira onde estava sentada. "Ela acabou de dizer que..." quando as coisas se ordenaram na mente de Gina, ela se levantou e abraçou a amiga.

- Obrigada, Mi, obrigada...

Hermione deu um sorriso:

- Porque você não senta com a gente?

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Ah, por favor, Gin.

A menina olhou para os irmãos e para Harry que olhavam fixamente para elas como se querendo saber o assunto da conversa. Ela suspirou.

- Tá bem, Mi.

E Hermione voltou para o seu lugar na mesa com Gina como se a menina fosse um troféu.

Gina não desviou os olhos do prato, porque se olhasse para os seus irmãos e visse o olhar desaprovador deles não saberia como reagir.

- Quais são suas próximas aulas, Gi? - perguntou Mione tentando quebrar o silêncio.

- Transfiguração, Trato com criaturas mágicas e herbologia.

E Hermione foi puxando o assunto até que todos ali começaram a conversar, ignorando o que ocorrera naquela manhã.

No jantar, ocorrera a mesma coisa. Quando o mesmo acabou e Gina foi se levantando da mesa, é que eles lembraram novamente daquilo.

- Aonde você vai, Gin? - perguntou Fred.

- Eu vou estudar com Draco - respondeu a menina baixinho para que ninguém mais além dos irmãos ouvisse.

Rony olhou de cara feia para ela assim como os gêmeos e Harry, mas com um cutucão de Hermione, eles disfarçaram o que sentiam.

- Tchau - disse a menina.

- Eu não estou gostando nem um pouco desta história...

- Eu também não Fred, mas não vai adiantar se a gente interferir, ela parece estar muito decidida.

- É Jorge, mas eu não confio nem um pouco no Malfoy.

- Nem eu, Harry, nem eu... - disse Rony.

- Bom, o jeito é deixar que as coisas aconteçam naturalmente... - disse Hermione.

* * *

- Oi! - disse Gina ao entrar na sala dando um rápido beijo em Draco depois.

- Oi! - respondeu o menino. - Eles pegaram no seu pé?

- Não muito. A Mione disse até que apoiava a gente...

- O que? A sangue... - ele ia continuar, mas se corrigiu imediatamente, não querendo arranjar confusão. - Quer dizer, a Granger?

- É.

Já faziam agora umas duas semanas desde que os irmãos de Gina descobriram o namoro. Eles ainda não estavam muito contentes com a idéia de ter uma irmã namorando um Malfoy, mas faziam um esforçozinho para não deixar isto tão na cara assim, apesar de não serem muito bem sucedidos nesta idéia.

Gina ainda não falava normalmente com Harry, mas vivia pensando nele, no que ele lhe falara...

E o menino era o que menos se conformava com o namoro dela, ele sentia como se uma mão apertasse seu coração quando Gina ia se encontrar com Draco.


	24. Quando nem tudo são flores

_N/A: Valeu pelos comentários, gente. Sweet-Shine, você recebeu meu e-mail? Qualquer coisa é só falar. Um beijão pra todos e brigadão pelo carinho._

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

_Quando nem tudo são flores..._

Draco estava pensando em Gina pela milésima vez naquela semana. Parecia que ele não tinha olhos para outra coisa a não ser a menina.

- Vamos Draco! - chamou o capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina.

- Ãhn, que? Ah, estou indo... - respondeu o menino.

- O que está acontecendo, hein?

- Nada não...

- Uhmmm, estou começando a achar que tem garota no meio...

Draco engasgou com seu suco de abóbora.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo que você acabou de ouvir.

- Não fale besteiras, capitão. O Draco? Fisgado por alguém? Nunca... - disse um dos batedores do time.

Draco engoliu seco. Se alguém descobrisse alguma coisa sobre seu namoro, sua reputação ia abaixo.

- Ele tem razão, capitão - disse Draco forçando um daqueles seus habituais sorrisos sarcásticos.

- Está bem. Mas agora chega de papo furado que nós temos um jogo contra a Grifinória na semana que vem e temos que treinar para ganhar a taça de quadribol este ano.

- OK! - disseram os jogadores.

- "timo, então vocês... - e ele explicou toda a tática do jogo.

Era uma bonita manhã de sábado e o time da Sonserina já estava dando duro se preparando para o jogo da semana seguinte.

Gina estava passeando pelo jardim e se aproximou do campo de quadribol dando um sorriso discreto para Draco e se distanciando novamente depois. Naquele dia, eles tinham combinado de se encontrar um pouco mais cedo.

No almoço, Gina conversou animadamente com os irmãos como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido nos últimos dias. Quando todos já estavam satisfeitos, eles foram para a sala comunal jogar Snap explosivo. Ficaram até as quatro horas da tarde jogando com Gina, mas depois ela se despediu indo se encontrar com Draco e deixando caretas na cara dos irmãos.

No caminho, Gina ouviu seu nome em uma conversa. Ela não pôde evitar e se escondeu para saber do que se tratava.

- O Draco já não está namorando com a Weasley? - perguntou Goyle.

"Como assim 'j'?" pensou a menina.

- É, ele falou que sim. Parece que ela caiu direitinho... - respondeu Crabble.

- O que eu não entendo é por que ele não levou o plano adiante.

O coração de Gina pulou no peito. "Plano???"

- Não era para ele fingir que gostava dela, namorar e depois fazer com que os irmãos dela e o Potter vissem os dois?

- É, aí ele se vingaria deles e eles não poderiam fazer nada.

Gina sentiu as pernas bambearem. Depois, sua respiração começou a ofegar e seu rosto ficar da cor dos cabelos da raiva que sentia.

Quando os dois grandalhões resolveram sair dali, para comer alguma coisa, ela saiu do lugar onde estava escondida e se dirigiu até a sala do terceiro andar.

Em dez minutos Draco apareceu. Ele olhou para ela e viu que estava chorando, então a abraçou.

Ela o empurrou para trás e disse entre os dentes:

- Eu te odeio Draco Malfoy!

- Gina, o que foi que eu fiz?

- Seu, seu... sonso, cínico...

- Calma Gina.

- Não-me-chame-de-Gina. - ela sibilou com raiva.

- Por Merlin, o que aconteceu?

- Você conseguiu! O superior, o mimado Draco Malfoy conseguiu: seu plano deu certo, não é mesmo? Já conseguiu se vingar de todos os meus irmãos. Estava esperando quanto tempo mais para me dar o fora e voltar com aquela Pansy idiota? Vocês se merecem, sabia?

Draco engoliu seco ao ouvir aquilo.

- Q-quem te disse que eu tinha um plano?

- Eu ouvi seus "amiguinhos brutamontes" falando a caminho daqui. Por tanto, não seja ainda mais repugnante a ponto de desmentir...

- Gina me escuta, eu ia fazer isso sim, mas eu fui um idiota. Eu não ia mais continuar com isso, eu juro!

- Você também jurou que não iria me fazer sofrer! E você cumpriu?

Ele tentou abraçá-la novamente, mas ela não deixou.

- Gina, eu gosto de você.

- Não me interessa mais seus sentimentos. Eu não quero mais saber nada de você. Nunca mais fale comigo, Malfoy - ela disse entre os dentes e ainda chorando.

Depois ela saiu da sala pisando duro. Draco deu um murro na parede.

- Eu vou esganar aqueles dois!!! - disse ele saindo em seguida da sala.

Gina entrou soluçando na sala comunal. Seus irmãos, Harry e Hermione que estavam conversando lá, desviaram seus olhares para ela.

- O que foi, Gina? - perguntou imediatamente Harry.

- Eu sou uma idiota, só isso - disse ela indo abraçar os irmãos.

- Não, você não é Gin - disse Mione preocupada com a amiga.

- Sou sim por ter acreditado no imbecil do Malfoy.

- Que é que ele te fez, Gi? - perguntou Fred analisando a menina de cima abaixo.

- Ele nasceu! - disse a menina com muita raiva.

- Calma, Gi... Nos conte o que ele fez direito para que nós possamos te ajudar... - disse Hermione tentando manter a calma.

- Eu ouvi aqueles dois idiotas dos amiguinhos dele dizendo que ele só me usou para se vingar de vocês - agora a voz dela era chorosa e ela abraçava Rony.

- O que? Aquele desgraçado... - disse Jorge.

- É, eu pego ele!- disse Fred batendo uma mão fechada na palma da outra.

- Ei, por mais que ele tenha passado dos limites, vamos nos segurar desta vez - disse Mione.- Gina, o que foi que você fez depois de ouvir a conversa?

- Eu fui falar com ele e disse que não era para ele me procurar mais.

- Fez bem - aprovou Harry.

- Aquele canalha... - disse Rony afagando os cabelos da irmã.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto - disse Gina ainda chorando enquanto subia as escadas não querendo mais chamar a atenção das outras pessoas que estavam na sala.

- Coitadinha da Gi - comentou Mione preocupada. - Ela parecia estar tão feliz...

- É impressionante como o Malfoy consegue arrasar a vida dos outros por onde passa - disse Harry com raiva.


	25. Eu não quero saber de você!

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

_Eu não quero saber de você!_

Gina entrou em seu quarto, no momento vazio, e bateu a porta com raiva. Ela se dirigiu para a janela e começou a olhar a bonita noite que fazia. Num momento, ela olhou de relance para os jardins e pôde ver um casal passeando de mãos dadas e depois parando para se beijar. Aquilo fez com que ela voltasse a lembrar o momento em que ouviu Crabble e Goyle tendo aquela conversa. As lágrimas voltaram a passear pela sua face agora inchada, os olhos estavam vermelhos e alguns fios de seus ruivos cabelos estavam grudados em seu rosto.

"Droga, como eu fui tola a ponto de acreditar nele. Tudo o que eu não queria aconteceu e agora, eu estou aqui, sofrendo de novo..." pensava ela desolada.

Ela se sentou em sua cama enquanto pegava em seu malão uma espécie de caderno com as iniciais: "VW". Ele não era pequeno nem grande, tinha uma capa prateada e embaixo das iniciais tinha uma foto com todos os Weasley, Harry e Hermione, era a mesma foto que tinha no medalhão que Gina dera a Harry. A menina o abriu numa página marcada por uma fitinha azul marinho toda decorada com o que parecia uma imitação de estrelas que brilhavam a cada toque. Depois, pegou uma pena e um tinteiro e começou a escrever as seguintes palavras: "Meu querido diário..."

Sempre que Gina precisava desabafar ou confessar coisas que não queria que ninguém soubesse, ela recorria ao seu diário. Quando Harry a pediu em namoro e ela ficou com raiva, esvaziou sua mente escrevendo no diário. Quando beijou Draco, quando começaram a namorar, ela escrevia tudo o que sentia que precisava contar alguém. Sempre foi assim, então por que agora seria diferente?

"... Por que a vida é tão injusta comigo? Às vezes eu fico me perguntando se um dia vou finalmente ter sorte no amor. Parece que quanto mais eu procuro a felicidade maior é o aperto que sinto no meu coração..."

Nesse instante, uma lágrima irrompeu pelo seu rosto e manchou a palavra "coração".

Gina estava muito cansada e, logo que terminou de escrever, guardou o diário em sua mochila com um feitiço para que somente ela pudesse abri-lo e deitou, adormecendo em seguida.

_"- O que faremos, Nagini?- perguntou um vulto com uma voz fria._

_- Não sei...- sibilou a cobra._

_- Temos que acabar com o Potter de uma vez por todas!_

_- Mas primeiro precisamos de tempo para juntarmos aliados._

_Ouviu-se um baque. Voldemort havia batido no braço da cadeira com a mão fechada._

_- Rabicho? - gritou ele._

_Imediatamente um homenzinho apareceu._

_- S-sim mestre? - ele perguntou tremendo._

_- Novas notícias?_

_- A-ainda n-não - respondeu ele ainda mais nervoso._

_- Como? - perguntou Voldemort furioso._

_- O ministério da magia está ficando influente, as pessoas estão com medo de passar para o nosso lado, mestre - disse ele desta vez com o maior cuidado para não gaguejar e fazer com que seu mestre não ficasse tão bravo com ele._

_O Lord das Trevas inspirou e expirou nervosamente._

_- Pois trate de dar um jeito ou terei o maior prazer de alimentar Nagini. Faz tempo que ela não come ratos- disse ele em tom ameaçador e enfatizando a última palavra._

_A cobra voltou-se para Rabicho encarando-o._

_- E-eu re-resol-verei me-me-mestre... - disse Rabicho se virando para sair._

_- Cruccio! - pode se ouvir Voldemort gritar antes dos gemidos de dor emitidos por Rabicho._

_Passado um tempo, O Lord falou:_

_- NUNCA dê as costas para mim!!!_

_- D-descu-culpe me-mestre... - disse Rabicho se levantando, ainda muito fraco para sair. Mas dessa vez ele não ousou ficar de costas para Voldemort._

_- Potter, você ainda vai pagar por tudo o que me fez..."_

Neste instante, Harry acordou com uma forte pontada na cicatriz. Ele olhou para o lado, Rony parecia estar sonhando com algo muito bom: havia um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, e ele não teve coragem de perturbá-lo. Então pegou a capa de invisibilidade, se cobriu com ela e desceu as escadas dos dormitórios.

Ao chegar na sala comunal, percebeu que não estava sozinho, havia uma menina sentada em uma poltrona com o olhar fixo em algum ponto da parede. Ele se aproximou dela ajoelhando-se a sua frente e retirando a capa em seguida.

- Oi, Gina.

- Harry? - disse a menina assustada.

- Por que você está aqui? - perguntou ele docemente.

- Eu tive um pesadelo com o Malfoy e não consegui voltar a dormir... - respondeu ela evitando olhar diretamente para ele.

- Ah...

Seguiu-se um silêncio que estava ficando insuportável para os dois, então, Gina disse:

- Você também teve um pesadelo?

- Sim, só que felizmente não foi com o Malfoy!

Gina forçou um sorriso.

Na verdade, nenhum dos dois sabiam exatamente o que dizer ali, então Gina falou:

- Eu vou subir. Talvez ainda consiga descansar mais um pouco.

- Está bem, boa noite.

- Para você também - disse ela subindo as escadas.

Harry ainda ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, depois, resolveu fazer o mesmo que ela.

No dia seguinte, todos resolveram esperar por Gina para o café. Assim que a menina desceu as escadas se espantou ao ver os irmãos, Harry e Hermione esperando por ela. Todos a olhavam com pena.

- Bom dia - disse a menina meio sem graça.

- Vamos tomar café? - perguntou Rony colocando o braço direito por trás dos ombros da irmã.

- Vamos.

As aulas da manhã se passaram lentamente para Gina, nem mesmo a aula de herbologia, da qual ela tanto gostava, foi a mesma naquele dia. Ela se distraía facilmente, não tinha ânimo para muita coisa.

Depois da última aula da manhã, que foi de DCAT, ela saiu da sala e começou a andar sem rumo pelos corredores pensando em tudo o que ocorrera. Ao dobrar um corredor, alguém a puxou para uma sala com uma mão em sua boca para que ela não gritasse. Era uma mão fria que ela logo reconheceu...

- Me solte, Malfoy - foi o que ela disse quando ele tirou a mão de sua boca.

- Não até que você escute o que eu tenho a lhe dizer - seu olhar era firme mas a sua voz fraquejava às vezes, como se algo o estivesse incomodando.

- Eu já te disse que nada vindo de você me interessa mais.

- Gina, eu gosto de você! Eu não ia mais seguir aquele plano estúpido...

- Chega! - berrou ela. - Eu não acredito em uma única palavra do que você disse- e ela se soltou dele, que se aproximou devagar, um espasmo de dor no rosto, como se estivesse machucado ou algo parecido.

Gina se perguntou que diabos ele tinha e chegou a supor que ele só fingia para chamar a atenção. Aquilo a deixou ainda mais irritada.

- Mas você querendo ou não esta é a mais pura verdade!

- Não, não é - disse ela com as lágrimas começando a incomodá-la.

- Você não pode apagar os meus sentimentos. Você acha que eu não tentei? Que eu não lutei contra eles? Eles são mais fortes que eu ou a sua vontade.

- Pois se você não consegue se controlar o problema é seu, porque desta vez eu vou ser mais forte do que os meus sentimentos, se é que eu realmente senti alguma coisa por você!

Aquilo calou profundamente em Draco. Ele ficou imóvel com o que ela disse.

Gina olhou com desprezo para ele e saiu da sala. Ela andou mais um pouco pelos corredores pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo, tentando formular as coisas em sua mente... Uma hora ela sentiu as pernas bambearem e se sentou recostada na parede. Gina abraçava nas pernas com a cabeça baixa. Ela começou a chorar envolta por seus pensamentos, tanto, que nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

- Gina?

Ela ergueu a cabeça para ver quem era.

- Professor... - ela esboçou um sorriso.

- O que está acontecendo? Na aula hoje você ficou mais distraída que de costume ou você acha que a gente não percebe?

Ela suspirou.

- Eu terminei com o Draco.

Lupin não demonstrou muita surpresa em sua face, era como se ele já soubesse que isso aconteceria. Mas ele mudou sua expressão rapidamente quando ela continuou:

- Ele me usou. Foi só para fazer ciúmes no Harry e nos meus irmãos, para se vingar deles...

- O que? O Sr. Malfoy passou dos limites desta vez.

- Ele me disse que gosta mesmo de mim, que não ia mais fazer isso... Mas eu não consigo acreditar em uma única palavra que ele diz. Eu perdi a confiança que eu tinha por ele.

- É natural que você tenha perdido a confiança por ele. Mas me diga uma coisa: o que você está sentindo agora?

- Eu não sei direito. Eu me sinto traída, enganada, sinto repulsa dele...

- Só isso?

- Acho que sim. Professor, em que você está querendo chegar?

- No que eu devia ter feito antes, assim quem sabe você não teria sofrido tanto.

- Professor eu não estou entendendo...

- Pense em como você se sentiu quando Harry te pediu em namoro, depois em como você está se sentindo agora. Aí você entender em que eu quero chegar...- disse Lupin se levantando e dobrando o corredor, mas não antes de se despedir. - Tchau, Virgínia.

- O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?

* * *

- Malfoy!- murmurou Rony vendo o loiro dobrando o corredor em que se encontrava, andando com alguma dificuldade.

Ele se adiantou e Harry aprovou o gesto fazendo o mesmo mas Hermione os segurou pelo braço enquanto tentava controlar o riso.

- Lembrem-se do que eu disse: vamos nos controlar dessa vez. Eu sei que o que ele fez foi repugnante mas a Gina já pôs um fim nisso. Se ele não se aproximar novamente nós não vamos reagir- começou tentando ficar séria-, _pelo menos não por enquanto..._- concluiu mais para si mesma do que para os outros.- Já basta o que o Fred e o Jorge armaram esta manhã enviando a ele uma carta com aquele pó que causa furúnculos... bem, vocês sabem em que lugar. Vocês viram como ele está andando?- ela não pôde deixar de rir ao lembrar da cena.

Os outros dois riram também.

- Ah, eu queria tanto que a Gina ainda estivesse no salão principal quando Draco recebeu aquela surpresinha pelo correio-coruja! - Rony pareceu esquecer um pouco da idéia de acertar as contas com Malfoy ao pensar no quanto ele devia estar odiando o _presente_ de seus irmãos.- Mas eu vou contar para ela hoje a noite...

- O melhor é que ele é orgulhoso demais para admitir que está com um furúnculo, bem, você sabe em que lugar, para reclamar com alguém- comentou Harry.

- Pois é... Voc olhou para a cara dele quando viu Fred e Jorge rindo na nossa mesa? Foi hilário!- exclamou Rony.

E os três seguiram para a próxima aula rindo da cara de Draco. É claro que aquela brincadeira não acabaria com toda a raiva que sentiam, mas já era um começo...

_N/A: bem, valeu pelas reviews mais uma vez. Bjão._


	26. Grifinória X Sonserina

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

_Grifinória X Sonserina_

Gina passou o resto do dia presa ao que o professor falara. Para falar bem a verdade, o resto da semana.

_"- É natural que você tenha perdido a confiança nele. Mas me diga uma coisa: o que você está sentindo agora?_

_- Eu não sei direito. Eu me sinto traída, enganada, sinto repulsa dele..._

_- Só isso?_

_- Acho que sim. Professor, em que você está querendo chegar?_

_- No que eu devia ter feito antes, assim quem sabe você não teria sofrido tanto._

_- Professor eu não estou entendendo..._

_- Pense em como você se sentiu quando Harry te pediu em namoro, depois em como você está se sentindo agora. Aí você entender em que eu quero chegar..."_

Gina lembrava da conversa com todas as palavras e transcrevia tudo para o seu diário...

"Em que você quer chegar, professor, em que?". Gina suspirou. "Quando o Harry me pediu em namoro nem eu mesma sei explicar o que eu senti. Primeiro veio uma felicidade imensa, era tudo o que eu queria ouvir dele desde que o conheci. Mas depois eu lembrei da conversa do meu irmão e da Mione, sobre o Harry ter pedido a Chang em namoro. Aí eu me senti como se eu fosse um mero objeto. Fiquei com raiva, fiquei triste, magoada... Eu me sentia pior a cada dia que passava. Só melhorei quando o Draco disse que gostava de mim. Eu não sei explicar exatamente como foi, mas eu me senti amada de novo. Percebi que alguém se importava comigo, me senti reconfortada. Foi isso que eu senti... Mas foi muito diferente do que eu sentia pelo Harry...".

Gina parou de escrever. "Diferente? Por quê?". Era o que ela se perguntava indo ao encontro do professor Lupin.

No caminho, ela foi esbarrando em pessoas que corriam de um lado para o outro pelos corredores, todas ansiosas pelo jogo de quadribol: Grifinória x Sonserina, e, tirando esta última, praticamente todo o colégio torcia para a casa de Gina.

- Professor? - perguntou Gina batendo à porta dele.

- Entre! - respondeu ele.

- Leia isto... - disse ela entregando o diário aberto na página em que estava escrevendo.

Ele estranhou a atitude da menina, mas vendo o olhar encorajador dela para que ele lhe atendesse o pedido, ele obedeceu.

Quando Gina percebeu que ele havia acabado de ler, ela perguntou:

- Por que, professor? Por quê?

- Que bom que você está no caminho certo, Gina, fico muito feliz. Mas agora não faça essa pergunta para mim, faça para o seu coração porque ele, melhor do que ninguém, saberá te dar a resposta correta... - ele olhou para o relógio. - Ei! Olha a hora. O jogo vai começar, vamos.

Os dois já estavam se dirigindo para as arquibancadas quando Gina disse:

- Pode ir na frente professor, eu vou guardar meu diário e venho daqui a pouco.

- Tudo bem.

Então Gina voltou para a torre da Grifinória. Quando chegou ao quarto, ouviu o som de palmas e gritos vindos dos jardins. O jogo começara.

Gina olhou pela janela: vários homenzinhos, uns de verde outros de vermelho, voavam em suas vassouras buscando cumprir suas funções. Ela se sentou em sua cama e suspirou.

* * *

Harry subiu bem alto com sua Firebolt apertando os olhos no encalço do pomo. Draco também o procurava, mas não saía de perto de Harry.

Fred e Jorge voavam por todo o campo rebatendo os balaços e protegendo os jogadores. Alícia, Angelina e Katie estavam fazendo um bom trabalho, a Grifinória mantinha uma diferença de 20 pontos da Sonserina. O novo goleiro também estava ajudando bastante...

* * *

Gina deitou em sua cama tentando encontrar as respostas que procurava. Ela ouviu vários aplausos, a sua casa só podia ter marcado mais um gol.

"Ah, que droga. Por que tudo tem que ser tão confuso? O que eu senti quando descobri que Draco me usou foi, foi..." Gina não encontrava as palavras. "Ele me prometeu que não me faria sofrer..." ela pensava.

* * *

Draco estava procurando o pomo. Ele estava decidido: não iria perder daquela vez, não podia, não queria. "Não, eu não vou..." foi o que ele prometeu a si mesmo.

Mas Harry não deixaria barato. Se nas outras partidas ele fazia o possível para ganhar, por que desta vez seria diferente? E Draco sabia disso, como sabia que seria difícil pegar o pomo, mas ele iria até o fim.

Harry não olhava para Malfoy. Ele tremia de ódio só de lembrar daquele sorriso sarcástico ou daquela cara de cínico. "O que ele fez com a Gina não tem perdão, ele passou dos limites. Quem dera se nós não estivéssemos em Hogwarts. Aí ele veria só...".

* * *

Gina resolveu ir assistir ao jogo para se distrair um pouco; se continuasse se isolando daquele jeito ela não chegaria a nada. O melhor era deixar que o tempo resolvesse as coisas.

Ela desceu as escadas chegando a sala comunal, que estava deserta. Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e foi andando pelos corredores até que saiu pela porta dando com os jardins. De lá ela foi se dirigindo para o campo de quadribol, e quando já estava bem próximo a este, ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- Oi! Lembra de mim?

Gina se virou e o reconheceu: foi o sonserino que tentou beijá-la. Ela o ignorou e foi apertando o passo em direção as arquibancadas: quanto mais rápido chegasse lá melhor.

Ele foi atrás dela e a puxou pelo braço.

- Eu não desisto tão fácil assim, sabia?

- Me solta! - gritou ela.

Draco, que estava procurando o pomo por todo o campo, desviou seu olhar para os dois, agora a poucos metros das arquibancadas. "Gina?"

- O seu namoradinho está muito ocupado com o jogo para te proteger agora, né?

- Ele NÃO é meu namorado! - berrou Gina.

- Melhor ainda... - disse o menino em tom malicioso.

O capitão do time olhou com cara feia para Draco: se ele não capturasse logo o pomo, a Sonserina perderia o jogo, pois os jogadores sonserinos já estavam ficando muito cansados e a diferença de pontos estava aumentando consideravelmente. Draco olhou para Harry. Ele estava bem atento, mas ainda não havia achado o pomo. Os dois apanhadores estavam bem próximos um do outro.

A torcida permanecia agitada e a gritaria estava a solta.

O garoto que estava com Gina a tinha preso contra uma árvore. Draco tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ele quase não conseguia raciocinar com o barulho que vinha das arquibancadas. O menino estava se aproximando de Gina... Harry estava bem ao seu lado...

E as coisas que sucederam foram muito rápidas: Draco resolveu ir ajudar a menina. Naquele instante, o pomo passou ao lado dele e foi para a mesma direção. Harry foi atrás deles...

- Ginaaaaaaaa!- gritou Draco a caminho de onde ela estava.

O pomo continuava na mesma direção e Harry, o único que conseguira distinguir o que Draco gritara, pois estava o suficientemente perto dele para isso, viu o que acontecia com a menina. Então, um balaço veio na direção dos dois, mas não tinha nenhum batedor de ambas as casas. Harry ainda conseguiu desviar, mas ele atingiu Draco no estômago. O pomo passou ao lado de Harry que o apanhou.

Aí, a gritaria aumentou na torcida.

O menino que estava prestes a beijar Gina e ela perceberam o aumento da gritaria, e, num momento de distração do garoto, ela lhe deu um chute na canela e saiu correndo para o meio da multidão que agora descia as arquibancadas, em sua maioria, comemorando a vitória da Grifinória.

Harry, que tentava se livrar da confusão para ajudar a menina, ficou feliz quando a viu se aproximando.

Gina passou Harry direto e foi até os seus irmãos.

- Parabéns pela vitória! - ela disse aos gêmeos.

- Ah, eu acho que se nós tivéssemos perdido eu não ficaria tão triste assim... - disse Jorge e Fred completou:

- É, só de ver o Malfoy sendo atingido por um balaço no estômago já valeu a pena...

- Ele o que?- perguntou Gina assustada.

- Isso mesmo, irmãzinha, e eu não seu porque você está assim. Deveria ser a primeira a dar bem feito para ele...

- Jorge! Por mais que ele tenha me feito mal eu não posso ficar feliz por ele ter levado um balaço no estômago.

- Ah, minha irmãzinha. Sempre boazinha... - zombou Fred.

- Parem com isso...- disse Mione defendendo a amiga.- Ela tem razão...


	27. Nunca Brinque com os Sentimentos

_N/A: Bem, a fic chegou ao último capítulo... Espero que curtam._

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

_Nunca brinque com os sentimentos..._

Depois do jogo, todos voltaram para suas salas comunais. Fred e Jorge ainda estavam gozando de Malfoy e Gina estava ficando preocupada. Ela foi para um canto da sala comunal e murmurou para si mesma:

- Não fique preocupada, você não deveria...

- Ele ia te ajudar - disse Harry se aproximando mais dela.

- O que? - perguntou Gina incrédula.

- Ele viu você e aquele sonserino, estava indo na sua direção para te ajudar. Como o pomo também estava indo pela mesma direção, eles pensaram que Draco estava atrás do pomo, mas não é verdade...

- E como é que você sabe? - perguntou Gina ríspida.

- Eu o ouvi gritando seu nome. Ele estava tão decidido a chegar até você rápido, que não percebeu o balaço...

Os olhos de Gina estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Eu peguei o pomo para acabar logo o jogo e eu poder ir te ajudar...

- E me pedir de novo em namoro para se satisfazer enquanto a outra não aceita? Ah, não muito obrigado... - disse a menina saindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- Droga! Mas... que outra?

No resto do dia, Gina evitou Harry.

A noite, Gina teve mais um pesadelo com Draco. Ela acordou assustada e resolveu descer até a sala comunal, visto que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo.

O que ela não sabia era que Harry também estava sem sono. Ele pegou a capa de invisibilidade, se cobriu e desceu para o mesmo lugar que ela.

Parecia que a outra noite se repetira, ela estava na mesma poltrona, do mesmo jeito distraído. Como Gina estava evitando Harry, o menino achou melhor não sair debaixo da capa. Até que uma hora Gina disse julgando estar sozinha:

- Droga... por que Harry? Por que você fez isso comigo? Talvez se você não tivesse me ferido daquele jeito eu não tivesse beijado o Draco, e eu não acharia que eu gostava dele... Seria sempre a bobinha da Gina que ama o Harry sem ser correspondida... Mas não teria sofrido tanto. O professor Lupin estava certo ao me dizer para perguntar ao meu coração; ele me deu a resposta... - ela estava enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair pelo seu rosto.

Gina ficou mais um tempo lamentando qualquer coisa sem sentido e subiu novamente.

"O que será que o professor Lupin tem a ver com essa história?" - pensou Harry. - "Seja o que for amanhã eu vou falar com ele..."

* * *

- Professor? - perguntou ele.

- Entre Harry.

- Será que eu poderia falar com o senhor?

- Mas é claro Harry.

- É sobre...

- A Gina?

- Como o senhor sabe?

- Me chame por você, Harry... e eu simplesmente sei.

- Bem, ontem eu ouvi a Gina falando alguma coisa sobre eu tê-la magoado e disse que você tinha razão quando pediu a ela para perguntar ao coração... - disse Harry confuso e esperando uma explicação.

Lupin deu um sorriso:

- Eu sabia que ela entenderia...

- Professor? Será que você poderia me explicar isto direito?

- Bem, Harry, uma dia eu vi a Gina chorando e perguntei o que havia acontecido. Primeiramente ela não quis falar, mas depois ela acabou me contando. A Gina disse que ouviu o seus amigos Ronald e Hermione conversando. O Rony, é assim que vocês o chamam, não é? - perguntou o professor. Depois de um sinal afirmativo de Harry, ele continuou. - Bem, ela ouviu ele dizer que você tinha ido pedir a Cho em namoro...

- O que? - disse Harry espantado. - Não, eu não ia...

- Bem, depois você foi pedir Gina em namoro. Ela achou que você queria usá-la como um objeto, ou coisa assim...

- Professor, eu preciso falar com ela, preciso... - ele disse nervosamente enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

- Vá, Harry, vá... - respondeu o professor.

- Obrigado - o menino respondeu antes de sair da sala a procura dela.

* * *

Gina se sentia na obrigação de visitá-lo depois do que Harry lhe falara. Ela tinha que ver Draco. Na verdade ela não sabia bem o que faria ou diria, então deixou apenas que seus instintos a guiassem. Seus pés pareciam ter vida própria. Quando ela percebeu, já estava dentro da enfermaria caminhando até Draco.

Não tinha mais ninguém lá...

Quando ela se aproximou pode ver que ele estava dormindo. Tinha alguns hematomas no rosto, um corte no canto da boca e um no supercílio esquerdo. "Deve ter sido por causa da queda da vassoura..." deduziu a menina.

Gina chegou mais perto e sentou na beirada da cama, observando-o. Ela afastou uma mecha do cabelo platinado dele que lhe caía sobre os olhos. Quando seus dedos se encontraram suavemente com a pele dele, Draco abriu os olhos. A princípio ela se assustou.

- Gina! - disse ele com alguma dificuldade e com um sorriso no rosto.

- O Harry me contou o que aconteceu...

- Por favor, Gina... você acredita em mim agora?

- Acredito - ela disse meio que sem pensar.

- Que bom! E você me perdoa?

- Sim, mas...

- O que foi Gina?

- Eu não tenho mais certeza se eu realmente gosto do você...

O sorriso dele rapidamente se apagou.

- Quer dizer... o Harry, ele...

- Você ainda gosta dele, não é?

- Eu acho que sim.

- Eu quero saber com certeza!- perguntou ríspido.

- Ah, Draco eu... eu gosto de você. Eu te acho muito legal, confio em você...

- Isso não é o suficiente para se amar uma pessoa, Gina.

Ela suspirou e passou os dedos entre os cabelos.

- Quando o Harry fez aquilo comigo eu fiquei muito triste e...

- Entendo... você precisava de consolo- disse aborrecido.

- É... - respondeu ela meio sem graça.

Foi a vez dele de suspirar.

- O que você sente por ele? De verdade.

- Eu... Ah, por pior que ele seja eu sempre sinto o coração bater mais forte quando ele se aproxima. Quando a gente estava namorando, eu vivia pensando nele. Mas eu achei que era de raiva pelo que ele havia feito...

- Mas não era, certo?

- N-não...

- Tá. Então é mesmo certeza de que você o ama, não é?

- Eu não sei...

- Não é? - ele a interrompeu.

- É...

- Eu não quero ver você sofrendo, Gina... Lembra da promessa que eu te fiz? Eu não a cumpri daquela vez... agora vai ser diferente. É só isso que importa para mim...- ele suspirou profundamente. - Isso vai ser difícil para mim, mas não será ruim para você, e é isso o que interessa. Eu quero que seja feliz. Vá com o Potter se é isso mesmo que você quer...- droga! Como era difícil dizer aquilo. Tentava ser o mais frio possível para não sofrer tanto.

- Mas ele não me quer... - ela disse tristemente.

- Não se preocupe. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai perceber que gosta de você.

- Obrigada, Draco... - disse ela o abraçando. - Ei, mas nós vamos ser amigos, certo?

- Mais é claro...- ah, ainda por cima tinha de ser gentil. Sofreria com a proximidade dela só como amiga mas não poderia dizer um não, pelo menos não à sua Virgínia.

- Vamos continuar estudando juntos também, né? - perguntou ela forçando um sorriso.

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa, Gina?

- Claro.

- Será que a gente podia manter isso em segredo? É que se meu pai descobrir eu temo o que possa acontecer com nós dois...- tentou sorrir também.

Ela deu uma risada.

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

- Obrigado.

- Sou eu quem deve agradecer por você ser tão compreensivo comigo - disse Gina.

- Não foi nada. Mas fique sabendo que quando precisar de mim...- "que coisa ridícula" pensava. O que precisava era se afastar dela por algum tempo, só pra reorganizar as coisas em sua mente.

- Tá... - disse ela se levantando. - Mas tarde eu venho te ver... - agora ela já estava quase saindo.

- Não se esqueça do que eu te falei.

Gina estava quase saindo da enfermaria quando percebeu que tinha alguém lá.

- Harry? Há quanto tempo você está aqui? - perguntou Gina surpresa e assustada ao mesmo tempo.

- A tempo suficiente...

- Harry, eu...- ela ia continuar mas ele fez um sinal com a mão indicando que ainda não tinha acabado:

- Aquele dia, eu não ia pedir a Cho para namorar comigo, eu ia falar com ela sobre Cedrico. E eu não poderia pedir para namorar com uma pessoa que eu não amo...-Gina ficou confusa e ele percebendo a expressão da menina explicou melhor. - Desde aquele dia no trem, quando nós ficamos realmente amigos, eu percebi que tudo que eu sentia pela Cho era uma ilusão, ou pelo menos, não era nada comparado com o que eu sinto por você... - ela corou sem palavras. - Gina, eu te amo.

Naquele instante, Gina olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes dele e encontrou aquilo que fazia ela amá-lo tanto e que ela chegou a pensar, enquanto estava com Draco, que tinha acabado. Ela encontrou!

Imediatamente seus olhos se encheram de um brilho que Harry já conhecia: era aquele brilho que ela tinha nos olhos quando ficava a observá-lo escondida em algum canto, em que ela julgava que Harry não poderia vê-la. Ela sorriu. Ah, aquele sorriso... Harry poderia ficar vendo ela sorrir o dia inteiro sem se cansar.

Os lábios de Harry e Gina se encontraram, suaves... Gina colocou os braços atrás do pescoço dele e acariciava sua nuca enquanto eles se beijavam apaixonadamente.

Naquele instante, eles esqueceram de tudo. Era como se só houvesse os dois ali, mas nada ou ninguém. Tudo o que eles queriam naquele momento era aproveitar aquele beijo...

De onde Draco estava na enfermaria, podia ver os dois. Não podia dizer que estava absurdamente feliz, mas pelo menos ela estava. Detestava o fato do Potter ter ganhado mais uma vez e de ele ainda ter dado a vitória sem lutar por ela. Mas de que adiantaria protestar naquele momento? Sabia esperar pelo momento certo... Quem sabe um dia sua Virgínia mudasse de idéia e percebesse que ele era melhor do que o Potter?

Draco suspirou e se afundou mais um pouco na cama. Um dia ele venceria Potter, tinha certeza.

FIM

Notas finais: Primeiramente eu quero dizer para quem não sabe que essa fic tem continuação (Aprendendo a Viver) e quero pedir desculpas a todos que queriam ver o Draco e a Gina juntos no final. Bem, não dá para agradar a gregos e troianos... Mas quem quiser pode ler Uma Razão Para Viver, que é d/g e eu escrevi para compensar essa fic. Segundo: gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que leu, comentou e foi carinhoso comigo. Terceiro: acho que dá para notar que as continuações são um pouco mais bem escritas. Acontece que essa foi a minha primeira fic e a insegurança e a inexperiência atrapalharam um pouco na hora de escrever. Queria informar que em breve (leia-se assim que eu conseguir uma folga) eu vou reescrever essa fic e deixar o Draco menos bonzinho vai ser uma das minhas prioridades... Quem quiser saber quando sair fale comigo que eu aviso. Beijão e obrigado mais uma vez para quem acompanhou.


End file.
